


【罗基AU】海妖之声

by juandaiqi



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juandaiqi/pseuds/juandaiqi
Summary: 初衷是据说每个圈都要有篇人鱼文，而且跨种族谈恋爱多少年都是我的萌点于是罗博士（种族：人类 后必须有高富帅）X 人鱼老大（种族：人鱼属 后面也得跟战斗种族）不过比起童话和神话化的人鱼我更倾向只是一个生物物种的人鱼，这是以前看过的一篇翻译人鱼文的影响……所以这里面的老大应该会更倾向一个动物，不会说话，没有珍珠眼泪，也不会化出双脚……
Relationships: LawKid - Relationship, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Eustass Kid, 罗X基德
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

1.

在走进这建筑时，罗感觉和之前明显不同，比起周围的，这更单调、更坚固、更像一个，要塞……？他在心里摇摇头笑了，什么要塞，不过一个精心打造的牢笼，只是不知这尽头关的，又是怎么样一个困兽。

他是来买实验动物的，顺便给他重口味的老板留意一下有没有什么适合的新宠物，白色走廊一路走到尽头，带领的人打开那扇沉重的精钢门，他听到了明显的水声哗响。  
罗的动作一顿，狐疑的眼神看向那个肥胖谢顶的中年男人。负责人讨好地对罗笑着，一边指使手下赶快把门完全打开。  
“先生，进去看一下吧，我保证！绝对适合你的要求的！”

罗缓慢的抬起脚步迈了进去，说真的他不觉得有什么水生生物能符合他的要求——他当时就只是被负责人一句‘绝对生猛’吊过来的。但是水中生物，珍贵而凶猛——无论是多么彪悍稀有的海中妖兽还是极致美丽的水中生灵都已经让那些豪族们见怪不怪了，年轻但阅历深厚的罗也是一样。

包括那些承载人类诸多幻想的美丽人鱼们。他对那些哀婉精致的生物同样没有太多的——

一道金色电光划过眼前，就在他前方不远，一个人影在空中高抛弧线坠落，拖着巨大的鱼尾跳入水中，溅起高高水花和声响。

果然。是人鱼。

罗几乎就想调头出门了，如果不是看到那双划过时闪烁着光芒的眼睛。

凶光毕露、像狼一般的眼睛。

兴趣被勾起，罗露出笑容，踏上观赏的扶手长廊。负责人非常有眼色地热切跟上，一边介绍。

不同其他人鱼在水箱或水缸中用诸多装饰装点起来的展示环境，这个房间堪称乏味可陈，除了宽广而深的水池外就只有这条可升降的平面走廊，只有靠左面似乎有个供人鱼喂食和休息的浅滩区，完全一眼可见到底。

浅蓝色的水下游动着金光，依稀还可见到很鲜艳的红色，不知是人鱼的哪一个部位。

“我们抓到他可折损了不少啊……，哎吉斯，快开显示屏给先生看……”生意人的说法强调着他付出的成本。

罗把视线上移看了看上方墙体镶嵌的显示屏，是会缓速播放水底录像的人鱼身影，但到底失真不少，罗又看向负责人。

这回胖子负责人嘴角的苦笑很真实，“先生，不跟你说笑……我们真不敢把他放玻璃缸。”

罗当然不会把这玻璃当普通玻璃，所以他讶异的挑起了眉。

“嗯，吉斯。还是你来吧。”说完这话胖子似乎泄了气，让后方的白衣男人努了努嘴示意。“专业的。”

“先生，”白衣男人推了推眼镜，踏上前一步。“就像我们跟你说的一样，它很凶猛，极其危险，攻击力非常高……我举个实例吧。刚才经理说的折损，包括了一艘中型的捕猎船，船底特别加固过的。而它只是单独一个，赤手空拳地，就能把整艘船给拆了。这个‘拆’是真的‘拆’——那可怜的船就没找回块完整的钢板，活下来的人都说它撕起来就跟我们撕一张小薄纸一样……”

听起来确实不是什么柔弱温顺的动物，罗点头继续看向显示屏，胖子经理却咦了一声。

顺着他的视线看下去，罗首先看到的是一个红色的脑袋，半长不短的红发飘浮在水面，慢慢随着上升的身影贴服到人鱼脑后，金色的眸子露出了水面，高挺的鼻梁，接着是颈子，胸膛……直到腰部，人鱼直立在水中，抬起头，似乎在观察眼前的生人。

水珠从‘他’的头发和身上不断滴落，似乎在人鱼的苍白皮肤上镀了闪着银光的道路，一路从棱角分明的下巴，到饱满坚实的胸腹——这是一个健美壮硕的雄性人鱼。

跟在罗身后，从进门就一路满怀期待的夏其十分失望地叹了老大一口气，敢情刚才听的惊悚事件根本不过他的脑子，在意的只是美女人鱼、人鱼美女，只要性别是‘女’甚至不需要是‘人’。

罗没空吐糟一向脱线的属下，他忙着审视那只人鱼。

那是一只以人类年龄来算大概介于20~30之间的雄性人鱼，有着极其鲜艳的火红头发，虽然多数被水润湿而后倒服贴，但除了脑后有几缕过长的贴在颈部，整个上半部的头发都还是隐隐呈现一个微微上翘，型似火焰的形状。

不知深海是不是也有发型师——夏其在背后小声咕囔，而罗确定了他今天来看到的还是个型男，哦不，型鱼。

眼睛果然是一双上挑如狼的眸子，或者说拥有大型肉食掠食者，位于食物链顶层动物般凶悍的眼神。灿金色的。比‘他’腰部露出的一点浅金色鱼鳞要深色些。和挺直的鼻梁，以及几近无色的削薄双唇，组成了一副精悍的面相，轮廓深刻，皮肤苍白，和所属群族一致地带点淡青透明。

赤/衣果上身精实强韧，圆滑隆起的紧致肌肉，哪怕并非处于发力状态也不会让人怀疑它的力量，肌理分布完美地覆盖着浮出水面的躯体，肩膀宽阔腰身紧窄，是很多人拼死努力也得不来的倒三角，尚位于水下的鱼尾只能看出一片澄金在缓缓摆动，支撑着在水面平稳直立的身体。

‘他’只是静静浮在水面，就让气氛变得肃然，那是生命体对拥有强大力量生物的自然屏气反应，‘他’的眼瞳几乎没有情绪存在，却让人错觉在‘他’的身后看到了辽阔蔚蓝的海面，嗅到微咸湿暖的海风。

如果从雄性或男人的角度出发，这是个十分出色、充满阳刚感和雄健气息、压倒性存在感又带着侵略气场的男性，甚至堪称俊朗，若是要挑剔，或者在小姐们春闺的梦中，那太过狠厉的眼神和象征无情的薄唇会过于强烈，但这不是缺点，按现在时代的标准，那可是，性感的特质。

灿金色眼睛和罗没有情绪地对视了一阵，便抬臂一个侧身滑了开去，倒是没有再潜到水下。鱼尾划过水面时，罗被金光炫花了眼。  
这色指定还真是……有够奢侈。

靠近腰腹的细密鳞片是浅金色的，越靠近尾部就色泽越厚重，流转间仿若华丽的金属质感。宽大的尾鳍漂亮对称，尾叶由内往外分别从薄金浅红过渡到鲜红再到深红，最末端边缘还有一抹金黄，都透着珠光般彩泽。除了耳鳍和臀鳍，两手小臂外侧也还有由几根骨刺支撑着骨膜展开的单片鳍翼，色调也是一致的，但透明许多。在浅水游戈起来时，鳞片收集光线璀璨反射出一室的金光灿烂，连着水光摇动几乎要刺花人眼，直观地告诉人们——什么叫豪华？这才叫豪华！

怪不得室内没有装饰，因为根本不需要——只要‘他’在其中，这四面白墙就成为金色的皇宫。

人鱼悠哉地在水面划来划去，似乎没有再放注意力在这边，也无所谓这些人类要来干什么的样子，但就罗的感觉，是觉得‘他’还是有在留神。

“哎…这鱼怪物今天怎么这么乖？！”胖子怪叫着，太惊讶而致都忘了‘待客专用态度’。

吉斯刚才忙着解说，也没来的及打开显示屏，看到人鱼大方现身也很是讶然，作为专门照顾这只人鱼的研究员，从未见过他照料的对象有这么安静地观察他人，同时也让别人观察他的时候。

他快步走到走廊尽头，拉下其中一个开关把手，墙体咔咔作响，接连凸出一排锯齿状排列往下的柱体，变成仅能供一人走的楼梯，直通向左边的浅滩，看样子是方便他随时走下去查看人鱼。

“这走廊不能升降？”明明看到了升降的开关。罗问。

“是可以……不过太危险了最好不要，现在这个是计算了它能跳的高度。”胖子抹了把汗，说。“这东西脾气差着……”

后面一句是相对小声的嘟囔，不知人鱼是否感觉特别敏锐，又或者刚巧是‘他’决定‘乖巧’完了。游近了再把尾鳍高高抬起后砸下，一蓬巨大的水花升起，目标正对嘟囔的胖子。

胖子反射条件抱头鼠窜，发觉水花根本溅不到这个高度才松口气放下手，探出身对人鱼反唇相讥。

“你以为这是第几次了？我还会被你——”

未说完就被一蓬更高的水花泼个正着，人鱼啪啪地摇着露出水面的尾鳍，志得意满的倒游开去。

胖子噗出嘴里的水，狠狠一抹脸，跺地。

“妈的，狡猾的死鱼怪……”

“他这是在笑？”罗打断胖子的咒骂，很多动物像人类一样咧嘴的表情其实不是代表愉悦而只是威吓。他知道人鱼智商近乎人类，表情也很多共通，但现在这个大笑的表情太……饱含着傲慢、带着恶意和轻蔑的嘲笑，太生动，过于人性化。他发现自己用的已经是他而不是‘他’了。

“哦，是的、先生，它会笑。”胖子一边努力挥开水珠一边回话。“很多时候还会像人一样大笑得前仰后合的（真TMD让人想揍它）……”

“会出声？听得懂人话？”人鱼的歌声其实是高频率的次声波已经有很多验证，罗也没期待这条怎么看都是司职战斗的雄性人鱼会这种魔幻技能，但是交流理解的能力关系到很多方面，而照刚才的情形来看，这条人鱼的理解力相当高。

“它并不是‘听’懂了我们的说话——我认为在它们看来想必是鄙视人类使用的语言单调生硬而缺乏变化的，人鱼的语言在不同的群族之间就有完全不同的变化，不同频率，不同波段，音域的高低和广度都是人类语言所无法比拟——所以尽管历史上也有说过单词的人鱼存在，它却完全没有开过尊口。它理解我们的说话应该是从表情、动作、语调的细微变化来推定，以这些来根据判断是要给你施舍的一瞥还是嫌弃的水花，或者其他的什么——”

带眼镜的男人背手语气生硬的解释，带着研究人员的不通人情和开了话匣子就停不下来，胖子几乎没给他说的气结，却碍于罗在跟前，不好发火。

施舍吗？罗挑高了眉，看着表情傲慢来回游弋的人鱼慢慢潜深，还真是一脸‘愚蠢的人类’，还能这么自在，高傲的猛兽是没有理解自己成了昂贵的囚徒还是怎样？

“我想靠近点看，把走廊降下去。”

胖子和研究员都一惊，齐齐反对。

“先生，这很危险……”

“我知道，但你们应该有预防措施。我想看，降吧。”

胖子无奈，只能指使保全人员增派人手进来，同时把麻醉枪准备好上好膛。心里不停腹诽MMD这些有钱塞坏脑子的人就是麻烦，对付那东西的麻醉剂量可要海王类的双倍……你不要命老子还要。

一直把走廊降到离水面只有一尺左右才停下来，人鱼貌似已经潜深到底了，但除了罗、始终不在状况的夏其，和熟悉人鱼的研究员之外，所有人都紧张地咽着口沫，特别是那些保全人员们端枪的手，好像手指都要硬了似的，看来那只人鱼是在这已经积威很久了。

罗低头盯着那汪浅蓝荡到深蓝的海水，试图捕捉那片瑰丽的金红，吉斯打开了显示屏，一些人的注意力就分到那上面。没想到这时噗拉又一大滩水差点泼上走廊，全部人都不禁闭了一下眼或者抬手遮挡，再看清眼前时包括夏其都惨叫出声，保全手里的枪应声齐齐瞄准目标。

罗眼皮都没抬一下，举手制止了那些惊慌失措的人们，低头谈定无比地对下方的人鱼说话。

“我的脚让你很好奇？”

那只红发的人鱼就趴在走廊上，一只手枕着了自己下巴，一只手抓住了罗的脚腕，脸上确实是有些好奇的神气。

但周围人的脸色就精彩了，胖子一脸咬到舌头憋紫了的脸，那个神色冷淡的科研者也紧张了表情，夏其已经满脸啊啊我下个月的工资我的饭票我的钱啊啊啊啊——所有人脑里都生动形象地描绘了眼前这个瘦高俊雅的黑发男人被人鱼拎着脚腕凌空大卸八块，或者拖下水砸巴砸巴作了餐前零食的画面。

抓住罗脚腕的苍白大手在指间有蹼，莹白中透青，修长指节前端有着锋利的爪甲，长达数寸半透明的紫黑红，颜色看来很似淬了毒，也很符合刚才所听能洞穿钢板的威力。

隔着裤子也感觉不到温度如何，罗就专注盯着人鱼的脸，人鱼侧着脸上翻一边眼睛回看他，让人注意到他殷红透明的短短眼睫，其中还嵌着颤颤巍巍发亮的微小水珠，眼睛上方的眉毛？因为颜色太淡而更象浅金，只有透过光源才能捕捉到一点红色边缘，薄薄一抹往额角上扬上去，尾部几乎看不见。

有着锋利爪甲的大手只沿脚腕向上移动了一下，便无趣地松开了手，调头游开，方向是往浅滩那边。

夏其直到人鱼游远才靠近回来，又有心情玩笑了。

“怎么它就不好奇我的脚？”

罗用平静，不包含鄙视的眼神扫了他一眼。

“我的脚比你长。”

夏其差点被空气噎死，看这话说的，敢情他的脚就是脚，别人的脚就不是脚了不成！

但是刚瞪起眼夏其就蔫了，镶金嵌钻一只高富帅就站跟前对照组着呢，包裹在窄脚牛仔里的一双笔直长腿比那些投保好几个亿的明星腿都要有价值，而且头身比就不一样，这是事实反驳个毛，找谁信找谁听哦……

只是心里仍旧无法不愤慨。

这年头，连条鱼都以貌取人了……


	2. Chapter 2

夏其怎么想没人去管，做这行的人基本都很会察言观色，胖子看形势就知道这桩生意很有成功可能，倒是没有再急切推销了，开始不断赞起了罗人品好（夏其：md你也说得出口），连不会看人眼色的野兽都给震住了（特、大、误）。

罗没啥反应，虽然之前的想法基本已经扭转，但他这次出来就并没有给自己添个宠物之类的打算，那金鳞红鳍的人鱼对他有没有好感，对他来说是一点影响都没有。

胖子还在那继续，话题兜了兜还是继续往商品身上增加价值去了，正说到其实之前也不是没有人要买这条人鱼：“就是那时还有疤在……”

哦对，伤疤。罗几乎忽略了它。

人鱼的左脸上，确实有条从额角挂下，分成两道的红痕，越过眼睛，长的那条几乎一直延伸到达腰腹，尽管现在只剩平滑隐约的几道红色，但动了几次祛除手术都还留有这种程度的痕迹，说明之前疤痕不但面积颇大还伤害很深。不知是因为什么造成，不过，反正不会是因为人类吧。

由于皮肤颜色太过苍白，其实那几道殷红也还是挺显眼的，但是在对上人鱼那对锐利双眼的时候，罗很难想象还有人能分神去留意他的伤疤。

胖子的口吻中不乏对商品滞销的抱怨，但不忘满口保证了售后服务肯定到疤痕修复完善，当然的保证商品品相是他们的职业道德！这样说着。

但罗觉得如果是他买下那就不用了，本来也就只有在这里会被在意，在海里在他的群族当中，应该是单凭那耀眼的鳞色和健壮的体格，就到哪里都是被追逐的对象才对，到了海面的人类当中，雄性骁勇的勋章和无论经历多严峻考验都能轻易跨越的强大生命力反而成了被挑剔的因素。被强按到手术台时，人鱼也不知有没有露出像刚才那般人性化的，讥讽的冷笑？

不过话说回来，没有这道疤他也不定会在这里待到能见到罗，虽然人鱼这种生物始终是漂亮的雌性更受人们欢迎，但口味偏门的有钱人很多，以雄性论这品相也不差……再退一步说，光凭那游起来满室的金碧辉煌，锦鲤般的配色，单买来给池塘反反日光的暴发户那也是找得出来的。

那边人鱼已经趴到了浅滩上，如果不是还在浅水轻轻摇摆的鱼尾，看起来就很像个趴在沙滩慵懒晒太阳的男人。

罗率先走至走廊尽头，直接跳到浅滩那边去，胖子想说些什么又忍住，只是挥手示意保全垫后，而瘦削的研究员沉默地跟了上去。

虽然见面才不久，但这是个什么样的顾客，他们已经有些认识了，吉斯很醒觉地要抢先走到人鱼跟前，克制脚步声响，并挡着罗要探过去的手。

“先生，小心！随意碰它是很危险的！即使被饲养时间已经不短，但目前它也只允许过我接近——”

话尾未落，罗的手已经碰到人鱼的上臂，而红发人鱼只用眼角扫了一下，就闭眼默许了他的接触。

研究员话音一滞，讪讪地收回手，最后略带些不甘，“……到今天为止。”

不管别人怎么反应，罗只管指尖下触感，比起眼睛观察，当然是直接接触更感受切实，像其他的海洋温血哺乳动物一般有着水滑清凉饱满弹性的韧性皮肤，但比起那些鲸类海兽更柔软更像人类肌肤的质感，底下是紧密温热富含力量的肌肉，体温也差不多，36度……不，36.2。

罗手指移动着，从肩膀巡逻到背部肌理。无论外表多像人类手下触感又是多柔软，罗都知道内里结构其实是完全不同的，从脏器到骨骼都是，能承受深水水压的更强韧构造。

顺着背脊检视下去罗才发现他其实还长着小圈背鳍，在沿脊柱到腰椎最弯曲处的上方一点位置，长度还不及他一手掌，以尺寸来说很难说有什么功能性，但是看起来十分的……精巧？甚至给他增加了点可爱的气息。因为比其他鳍翼都更薄色泽更浅，薄金色部分甚至能说是透明的。

罗把手掌覆了上去，感觉它在手下微微抖扇了一下，便有股痒意从手心传上。顿了顿，罗才继续往上，背阔肌、斜方肌，手指从肩颈开始触往人鱼那鲜艳的红发。然后要碰到的瞬间被抓下来了。

红发人鱼张开眼尾狭长的灿金色眸子，苍白大手扣住了罗的手指，单手撑着从趴住的姿势缓慢坐起，两手差不多叠在一起对比就更强烈，不但骨架比罗大了一号，仿佛手指都要长上半个指节似的，看来特别的修长有力，透过指间半透明的蹼膜隐约还能见到罗指上的刺青。

人鱼的视线在指间研究了一会，抬起眼便对上了罗的眼睛——这其实还不算重点。重点是人鱼有髋骨却无腿骨，这样的身体结构决定了除非他是坐在突出平面的比如礁石之类的高台，不然就是把那条长长的鱼尾完全蜷曲起来之外都是半卧半躺的模样——而他扣握着罗的手是往自己那边带，罗本来半蹲的姿势又被力道一拐顺势压低，真▪重点便来了。  
这时那两张脸距离相距不过二十公分，绝对说得上是近身亲密的距离，四目相对，姿势美妙，情景能直接替换到……很多很多某种特定的场合去。夏其在那边默默地捂上脸，表示他其实什么都没有看到。

在罗看来这也是个好角度。不带敌意的金眸很澄静，而视线稍下移就看到人鱼线条锋利，质感却显出柔软淡色的唇瓣，这样看来很像是这只人鱼在诱惑他——问题是，他是吗？

很遗憾的，并不是。

人鱼表情淡薄地松开罗的手，身体稍微后退，大半滑回了水里。别说尴尬，他半点情绪都欠奉，也是，跟动物讲人情，原本就是个笑话。

当你看着他像人时，又很快清楚地意识出不同——似人又非人，本来就是人鱼这类似人型的妖兽更显妖异的魅力……

罗意义不明地叹了口气，嘴角却噙着笑。

旁边的研究员左手在背后握住右手，吸了口气，很克制地说，“先生，你不该这么靠近它的，尽管它今天的表现可能给了你它其实很温驯的错觉，但这或许只不过是它一时心情愉悦……吃饱了，没有什么激怒它的，或者随便什么……如果觉得它一直会这样，这种期待我认为是不太切实际的。”

吉斯话里有种古怪的压抑的意味，罗挑了挑眉。“哦，是吗。我怎么觉得是他挺喜欢我的关系？不过也没所谓，我开始就没打算要温驯的。”

研究员开口前猛吞的那下看起来像他呼吸梗顿了一瞬，“不是这意思，先生……我是说，要养这种凶悍的生物，那就必须时时保持警惕，不然对自身安全太轻忽……是件非常危险的事情……事实上，如果你看过他掠杀鲨鱼的画面，利爪撕开鱼腹，浸泡在鲜血渗染的海洋……看过那画面的话……”镜片后的眼睛闪过奇异的光芒，语气与其说畏惧不如说更像一种……不该在此刻出现的情绪。“……你就不会觉得轻易接近它，是件明智的事情了。”

罗抱起双臂，有些好整以暇。“……听起来，你似乎在劝我不要买他？”

吉斯飞快地抬眼，扫了一下走廊的胖子那边——罗并没错过他这眼。“不，怎么会——只是就算作为我们的立场，也不会欺瞒客户，毕竟，要出现什么不幸的事情就不好了……

嗯，不是错觉。罗下了结论。最后的语气真是明里提醒暗里怨毒，冲着自己的感觉十分明显。

其实仔细想想就知道，罗应该是那种很不讨同性喜欢的类型。

单看五官的话他算是清秀挂的，棱角不算太突出，挺直鼻梁为中心最高点，上下左右的轮廓却都很柔和，这是副有些偏向少年的面相，偏又对自身的特点太明白，留上了复古相衬的长鬓角和小胡子去精巧修饰立体成熟气质，比起寻常男性更细长的眉型，墨灰的冷色眼瞳就显得特别轻佻冷漠，眼下浓黑阴影又增加了阴郁狡黠，光洁褐肤缀上繁杂刺青，哪怕比例完美的细巧骨相留住了清俊感，精致架构透出的风流妖异也有别旁人。

穿衣打扮极尽彰显了何为低调的奢华，瘦高修长身量又十分贴切的雅痞风范，这种嘴角天生带销魂勾的男人本来就很让一般男性排斥，光是站到身边就有挥之不去的劣等感，更别说那种给人居高临下的气场，几乎不近人情追求细节的特质，很容易就让人大皱其眉，而且他还很明白地表示出，他一点也不在乎。

但是奇怪的是，罗目前也没什么能让那研究员冲着他的地方吧？这种语气，不多数是被他抢了什么的人才会有的？


	3. Chapter 3

炮灰出没注意……可能是雷

3

其实吧，烧现充这种情绪，大家多多少少都产生过，罗对这种抵制也不陌生，问题只是放在现在这个场景里，以他的身份貌似不应该？

但眼睛转向在那事不关己地往自己身上撩水的人鱼后。罗突然觉得也没有什么不可能。

“你是很喜欢他，所以舍不得？”

想来好像也不难理解，相处久了都有感情，动物园里不也有很多这种事情？饲养员对自己照顾的动物犹如亲生孩子之类的。

“什…什么？不！怎么可能呢，它只是只动物。我怎么可能会对商品产生感情？哈哈，我当然……并不是——”

撇清太快，反应过大，甚至有些前言不搭后语，罗刚才那话本来并没有什么特殊意义，现在他这态度倒有点像是不打自招。

这可能是罗进门以来第一次正眼看向他，苍白的，瘦弱的，不意外地是被文明禁锢过久，对原始野性的诱惑毫无抵抗之力的典型。

只是一眼扫过，但已经足够吉斯全身冰凉，他本来就是不太善言辞的类型，刚才几句话其实就是费力挤出，想要再稍微有说服力点已经不可能，再被罗这么仿佛洞悉他心底一切的目光扫过，更是背后寒毛林立，继续说话下去都有困难。

罗就看了那么一眼，也没再深究下去的意思。

“其实他能自己找一个喜欢的主人被买回去，对他挺好的不是吗？你也知道，他是不可能在这里呆上多久的吧？”

一条人鱼，如果以为在水管接些水就能养的话，那是直接养死的节奏，当然，考虑到人鱼本来的凶残的话，那是把自己养死的节奏……要保持他身心健康所需要的活动空间你以为要多大？配套的设施需要多少？只要海水温度和盐分的控制有一点差错，那鲜亮的皮毛和华丽的鳞片就得褪色，野外粗养的野性生物，在室内人们要达到他的标准却需费煞苦心。更别说人鱼还不吃死肉，温血哺乳动物在水里要维持体温总是需要大量进食，那大批的生猛海鲜一天下来就是不少支出，但除非是想自己被当成食物不然再苛刻也不能苛待他这个——而事实上，要养这类凶猛却矜贵的生物，哪个不是需要能力又需要财力的？

而很明显，这能力和财力，罗有，他没有。吉斯在背后攥起了拳头。

“我倒不是说自己是多好的主人，不过，有可能的话并不介意让他得回他的自由，甚至，一条通往大海的道路……”

野外放养，确实有人这样养过人鱼，因为人鱼是只要喜欢上人类的话，即使放走也会自动返航的生物，只要在皮下植入感应器，再拥有一栋在海边的房子，以及一条接入大海的通道——就可以说再美好没有了，对待一条被捕捞起来贩售的人鱼，还有更完美的处理方式吗？

“还是说，我是不知道，在这门里，其实还有慈善家的存在？”

罗的神情语气里有些讽刺，吉斯的脸色也瞬间苍白，这座建筑确实不会有慈善家，甚至他不想人鱼被出售出去，也不会是基于想把它放生的念头……

吉斯颤抖地呼吸了好几下，还是深吸了口气，打算再出声——不过罗没打算再理他了，甚至刚才那番看似在和他说的话，也只是个宣告——

“——他叫什么名字？”

“……基德。”

连被再看一眼都没有，紧握着发抖的拳头在背后，吉斯勉强回答。

一般这种大型珍兽，都会被仔细观察后再决定捕猎，也就是说，这应该是他族群中称呼他的真名。

……海上王者或者小孩，倒是挺适合他的名字。

“那么，基德。”罗逗趣地向他招手，在浅水的人鱼明显带着迟疑地向他靠来。

“good boy~”握住人鱼光滑的下巴，罗银灰的眼睛由上而下对上人鱼璀璨的金眸，“从现在开始，你属于我了，知道吗？”

对所有权宣言人鱼会不会有反应呢？罗很感兴趣。

但答案是没有反应。

那双眼睛不带感情地回视着罗，那是很动物性的表情，就是不处于饥饿状态，没有被激怒，也未有感受到任何事物的触动，凝视旷野时那种一片空白，不带一丝情绪，动物最经常有的那种淡漠的表情——罗甚至有些失落地放开了手。

但下一刻，人鱼就一手撑地另一手伸过来，完美地模仿了方才罗的动作，而且报复性地捏了他下巴，两下。然后，皱眉地缩了回去，估计手感不怎么好——罗的下巴可留着小胡子呢。

罗惊讶地眼神闪了一下，然后饶有趣味地笑了。

“终于发现自己被调戏了，嗯？聪明的小鱼儿~”

人鱼对他要拍上自己头顶的另一只手反应很大，很直接地厌恶扭头排斥。

“哦，还不喜欢被摸头~”

看着人鱼扭头后就势一个翻身，腰身成弧露出水面再钻回去，鱼尾打起一个细微的小水花，潜回了水下。罗也站起身，掏出手帕拭擦自己弄湿了的双手，吉斯在旁边冷淡地看了他们互动的全程。

“明天我就带他回去。你们做好准备。”

罗最后以这么一句作结。

***************

夜晚人鱼的池里只亮着幽蓝的冷光，人工模仿着月光的亮芒，事实上没有人的时候，人鱼的池里多数也是只亮着这种程度的光亮，强光之下的环境对于人鱼是并不算太舒适的。

吉斯身体微热，有些摇晃地单独走了进去，他喝了一些酒，这是很少有的事情，本来工作的时候就是明令禁酒的，他也超乎常人的严谨——但是，人总有受刺激的时候。

从楼梯走下浅水区，他敲击出喂食时独特的节奏。

片刻后那个红发的脑袋慢慢冒出水面，并没有靠近——或者是闻到了他身上的酒味？这也不是平时喂食的时间。

“没、没事。”他抓起那个小桶的边缘，显示内容给他看。“你明天就要走了，我们来告、告别……”

他有些大舌头地说着，人鱼冷淡地浮在那里，也不靠近就这么看着他，吉斯看着他这副样子有些愣了，突然想起，他好像一直都是这样的，即使是喂食也不允许任何人的接近，包括他也只容许一定程度的范围，更没有主动靠近过他，从来是只能把食物倒进池里让他自己吃的。

吉斯有些颓然地垂下手。“呵呵……你懂告别的意思吗……”

金色眼睛很冷漠地看着，人鱼一身的暖色调却让深刻的轮廓线条赋予了冷酷的意味，周围幽蓝的冷光更加深了这种感觉。他对这人毫无感情几乎是理所当然的事，喂给他食物就要他有所感激那是多么奇怪的事情，在外面广阔的大海里他凭自己能得到更多，甚至无限多。危机四伏又浩瀚无边的野外，他属于那里，凶暴而蕴含丰富的蓝色汪洋，飓风卷起时，暴雨如刀锐下，黝黑天空下层层巨浪倾覆，风浪翻卷暗云汹涌，在上下颠倒混为一谈中，他会跃出海面，同云层劈下的闪电一起撕裂天际，无论是人类的船只还是任何海中的巨物都无法阻挡，张开双臂就能拥抱那个狂暴的天地——他是王，他拥有这整个海洋。

如果不是要把他们诱离受伤的同伴而被困到浅滩区，这些人类根本休想碰到他一分一毫。

吉斯低着头在微颤，他有不忿的理由，如果人类对他而言都是那样，为何罗会是特例？

曾经以为自己也是特例，他甚至为那么点特别而沾沾自喜，但今天打破他所有的幻想——觉得没有威胁的容许接近，和感到亲近的主动靠近差别何其大？

对于罗，他没法克制心里升起的厌恶和挫败，那感觉甚至透着点儿熟悉，在求学时代他也碰到过一个很像罗这种类型的男人，哦是啊，这种人生赢家总是无处不在！

在人类世界里他比不过罗那是很明显的事情，但是在人鱼这里不应该，因为他不是人类，他没有人类那些评估成功的标准。

所以在这里落败的感觉更加让他无法忍受，他难以接受，不止作为一个人，甚至作为一个生物体，他也输给了那个男人！

“跟我走……好不好？”酒精似乎混淆了他的脑袋，说出的话仿佛都没有经过思考，但每个字都渗透了那种疯魔了的狂热。“我会对你好的……”

“他只会当你宠物，但我不是……”偷走这条人鱼？就算醉了他也觉得是个疯狂的主意。

但是他不想输，他也想要！“你听不懂没关系，不要反抗就好，我不会……做伤害你的事……”

空旷的水池里回荡着他的自言自语，他完全没有自觉自己这样可悲又可怜，他其实不该这样的，他确实无法伤害人鱼分毫，在这里真正拥有决定性伤害能力的凶兽，是人鱼。

从远古时代，人类就在人鱼的食谱之上，一个很有趣的科学猜想就是，人鱼不是亚人类的分支之一而是在捕食海边人类的过程在长期拟态中越来越长得像人，毕竟一个完全像人的上半身是可以随意接近海边另一个人的是吧。当中那里出了差错，人鱼竟然会对食粮之一的人类产生出感情那是很多支持者都想探讨的事情。但是人鱼能清楚分辨人类的情感并作出回应却是不争的事实，在海妖诱惑船员的恐怖传说中，他们就总能挑出最意志薄弱，最容易受到诱惑的个体，引到海里，然后吃掉。

流露出软弱，那就是在引起人鱼的残酷天性。

金色的眸子浅浅眯起，线条锋利的嘴角上挑，人鱼露出一个无需质疑，感到趣味的笑容。

他没有对吉斯显出任何进食的欲望，对于食粮，他其实也很挑，人类，他并不爱吃，但是这并不代表，他不会有其它的想法。

就算脱开那些明显非人的蹼爪和鳍翼来看，人鱼的样貌还是有种十分妖异的感觉，那种绝非良善的，诱人堕落的黑黯气息，不是美丽吸引却完全移不开目光，眼角唇边凌厉但勾人的性感，似乎明白透露出，如果你失陷那也是自己所想，他不过是推波助澜——

他伸出手，明明是仰视般角度，却完全俯视的态度，眼里闪着嘲讽的冷光，高傲得像允许俘虏亲吻他靴面的帝皇。

吉斯半跪着，颤抖地把唇虚贴上那些锋利的爪甲。

*********************

虽然是脑子不太清楚的一时冲动犯罪，但行动却像预谋已久般娴熟利落。他在这里工作太久了，太熟悉也太让人忽视，他清楚值班人员躲懒的时间，知道怎样去切换掉监控镜头的录像，如何在死角避开巡逻的保卫，然后消去自己今晚进入的痕迹……一步一步似乎实行得很顺利，他紧张地加快步伐，只要把推车推过这个转角，就能把人鱼装到车子上，然后离开——

他怎么会在这里？！！吉斯瞠目结舌地看着转角处出现罗的身影。

“……嗯？晚上好。”罗轻缓地看了一眼在推车上的人鱼。“我刚想去看一下他呢，看来是不用了。”

今晚在会所招待客户是例行节目啊，他怎么突然回来了！吉斯纠结着，一时甚至找不到什么混蒙过去的说辞。

“这是要带他去做什么检查好预备明天吗？”罗笑得依旧很有风度。“其实不用这么谨慎。”

“是……是啊，检查，检查。”吉斯有些退缩地往回拖。“现在也很晚了，如果先生觉得不用那就不用了吧。”

“哦，真是这样啊。我在那边只看到像是你私人的车辆，还以为你是要把他趁夜晚偷走呢~”

“！！！”

“嗯。不用向我解释，”罗举手制止那个满头大汗的人，他是真没兴趣追究。“你向你的老板解释就好。”

罗走近推车，装着人鱼的是个扁状椭圆形、很有单人太空舱质感的白色水仓。只露出头肩位置，里面有一层薄薄的水保持人鱼身体湿润，然后他看到里面的人鱼露着笑容，有种怎么看怎么狡猾的感觉，突然就觉得有点不对。没记错的话，人鱼很会记人脚步声，而且耳力灵敏，也就是说，人鱼应该很早就发现了他在向这边走来——

罗的思考到此为止，接着就是眼前一个金红影子占据视界，啪的一声，他就什么都不清楚了。

走过去时罗只有留意着吉斯，毕竟装着人鱼的水仓是两片关起来的，为防着人鱼伤人，运送时都会把他双手扣在头上的固定处，就像一个上了手铐的人大家都会某程度放心，所以罗完全没有提防——但是吉斯赶着离开，水仓盖子只虚扣着没有关死，而人鱼在纲属上是软骨鱼类，即是说他从头部而下颈子背椎尾骨的每一节骨头都可以柔软而极具韧性地弯折扭曲——人类总是在礁石上看见自然地摆着S造型的人鱼就源于此——人鱼只消把背部一曲一抬，尾巴一抽一弹，就脱开了水仓的禁制，直接一横扫，清脆声响过后，罗躺了。

事态发展太快，瞬间罗就被人鱼一尾巴扇昏，吉斯还在那张着惊恐的嘴巴。

人鱼已经把尾巴轻轻放下，搭到晕倒横躺水仓的罗身上，宽大的尾鳍点了点前面，又拍拍下面水仓，如果是海里被他豢养熟练的剑鱼之类，必然马上明白他意思继续向前了，不得不说人类就差多了，硬是愣了好一阵子，才回过神遵照指示再前进，差，真差~~

****************************

其实这篇东西设定得很随意，写得也很随意……有啥BUG请不要大意地忽略过去吧……


	4. Chapter 4

炮灰出没完毕，X男男出没注意，我就是觉得罗和老大他们具备这样面对路人一脚踩过还抱怨此路难行的高尚品格嘛……

4

恍惚中，罗好像看到面前有两只男人的脚板伸出浴缸盆外，架在哪儿，晃啊晃，晃啊晃的。还有细微的水声，谁在里面洗澡？

他费力地眨眨眼睛让视线清明，然后吃力地把横过来的视角摆正——然后终于知道自己是因为什么而看错了。

那只红发的人鱼横躺在浴缸里，一手搭在缸边，旁边蹲着服侍周到把蟹肉剔好再递过去的吉斯，另一手就接过递来的Q软蟹肉送进嘴里，笑得趣味满满——尾鳍搭在浴缸尾部轻轻摇晃着，在罗正对的视角看来，确实有些像一个泡澡的男人架起的脚板，尽管颜色不太对。

房间里除了轻微的撩水声外就是吉斯殷勤地把海蟹钳开壳的咔嚓响，罗想需要吗，他能直接凭牙齿把壳都啃掉，碎片在嘴下零零落落纷纷扬扬吧——

公平地说，人鱼的主要武器是双手爪子，他的牙齿并没有很多野兽那么骇人，也非纯肉食生物，也就是说和杂食性动物的牙齿差不多，只比人类略微尖锐一点——但是对着绑架自己的绑架犯，是别想罗有太美好的评价了。

或者有人会说，他只是只动物懂什么是绑架，你想多了吧什么的……但是看到他表情了吗，看看他的表情！

自己被捆成一个茧，他倒被服侍得像个大爷，怎么看他都是看人类自相残杀的画面看得乐死了好不，哦，非人类种族的人鱼躺着等吃，属于人类种族的人却被另一个人类同胞五花大绑在地上，这种反转怎么不是能让人鱼大爷欣赏得兴致盎然的剧目！

以后谁再说人鱼是善良无害的生物罗都能直接糊他一熊脸。受刺激的青年摒弃了科学精神毫不客气地以偏概全。

但是，好吧，罗无法否认这只生物对他可能并无恶意——从他现在能根根骨头完好无损没有任何错位和粉碎性骨折就能看出来。他可还没忘记之前刚拿到手的人鱼检测数据资料，上面尾巴抽击力量那项是≥0.6吨……随意一挥就掀翻小货车的力量，只让他昏了一会醒来没有任何后遗症症状，何止是手下留情简直能说怜香惜玉了好么。

罗坐在那儿吐出一口气，对上眼神复杂望过来的吉斯，虽然觉得作用可能不大但还是短时间内准备好了一段说辞——

是我冒昧了没想到你们‘感情深厚’什么的、我知道你也不容易大家都不容易、其实这事也没啥我和你们老板不熟就算让我出去也绝对不会有泄露追究什么的、反正谈判技巧安抚说辞怎么放松绑匪情绪怎么来。

罗倒不是不知道面前这个其实就是一从犯，八成这里主导的还是那只人鱼……但这不是语言不通吗，能沟通的那个反而对他极度有情绪，所以说这都算些什么事……

吉斯也在心底纠结着，大多是不知道该怎么处理罗，杀人灭口这种事说实话他不是有胆子那么干的人——罗大致上也这么觉得，自己应该是没有生命危险的，但是其实这有时并不代表就是好事，毕竟他也是医科人员，知道人整齐的放回去，但弄点儿手脚，那手段可说应有尽有。

所以看着吉斯纠结了一阵就露出下定决心的表情，转回房间拿出一支针管和药剂，罗心里简直一群草泥马狂奔而过。

至于吗？！想着这一针下去自己白痴了都有可能，他就完全没法抑制心里的愤慨。做了多年的涉黑人士这会阴沟翻船就够丢脸，还是因为一条鱼的争风吃醋事件这么哭笑不得的理由，真这么栽了自己都得鄙视自己！

兄弟你行不行啊就为一条鱼我们能不这样吗！

针管已经靠近到能看到浑浊的黄色液体，以及吉斯阴沉的眼睛，罗开始扭动挣扎——突然那边传来拍打浴缸的声音，红发人鱼停止了进食，皱着眉头看着他们。

吉斯拿着针管的手顿了顿。“吃的不够吗，等等，我马上就再给你拿来，等我处理好这个……”然后非但没有停下，反而更快地要把针头扎过去罗身上。

人鱼可能是在阻止他的想法，吉斯不是没有，只是他觉得人鱼应该并不真的懂他在做什么，毕竟针管这种东西，人鱼应该只在手术麻醉时见过，对它的感观大概就是会造成麻痹但没太大害处的玩意才对，药剂的差别更是很多人类都不会分辨——

但是基本上这想法就是在侮辱人鱼的智商，他只要知道吉斯过去是想对罗不利就够了，至于其它，是用什么手段，那重要吗？

人鱼的眉头皱得更深了，架在那摇晃的尾鳍缓慢缩了回去。

哗一声水响，吉斯转头，然后呆住了。

——其实人类也保留着很多动物性本能，比如从体型来观察生物并产生对应感观的习惯，但人鱼的真正体型却很多时都被忽视，这其实也很正常，毕竟一个总是像在躺着、半卧着的人你是很难真正体会到他的体型如何——直到现在，他‘站’起来了。

室内澄黄的灯光映照着轮廓，水珠从他宽阔的肩膀、雄健的胸膛不断滚落，以尾鳍往上的几节尾骨支撑着身体，连着浴缸的高度他在空中身长几乎高达三米，往前笼罩下很长一段深黝的影子，双臂的鳍翼竖起，耳后到颈侧三条对称的鳃裂微张，可能是喉咙也可能是这处在发出细微嘶声，长有锋利指甲的手指还看似放松地下垂着，但是这明白已经不只是一个示警，而是一个清楚的警告——他确切地说着，他不喜欢对罗不利的事情，如果不停止，那么他就会接着采取一些行动——

吉斯脸色苍白地马上丢开针筒，声音发抖。“我不动他了……真的！你别生气……”

惊慌失措的行动或许很丢人类脸面，但这时确实的立场态度很有必要，也就是他这样人鱼才满意地降下了身形，脸上甚至带了点微微的笑容。

他放松的姿态神情，反而让人有种被迷惑的感觉，吉斯恍惚地向前行去，方才的惊吓仿佛丢到了天外，甚至人鱼举起了手也完全不躲不避。

红发人鱼用一只手拍到了吉斯的头顶，绝对不容错认的姿态，以及沙哑缓慢的，有点困难发出的，男人声音。

“good……boy~”

金色眼睛却是看向罗的，里面满满都是戏谑。

然后躺了回去，继续摇晃着尾鳍，吃东西。

罗睁大了眼睛，虽然嘶哑难闻，语调古怪，但这却是货真价实的、英语——人类的语言。他甚至完美模仿了罗的腔调。

……这是，还击？还是一个宣示。

接着罗看吉斯。

——这人完了。

这家伙听到人鱼说话虽然同样震惊，却马上激动得脸上发红，完全没有发现角色倒错的问题，更没有发现其他意思，就在那受宠欲惊地愉悦发颤……罗已经不知道该不该为和他同为人类与有耻焉了。

那就是条鱼啊还是条和美丽一点不沾边的雄性人鱼哥们你能振作点吗……

——哪怕他确实如此美丽。

那样傲慢而强悍的生物，被他允许接近，都仿佛一种荣誉。

但是对着这样明显有别人群，目高于顶又野性难驯的生物，怎么会有人以为把自己低到尘埃里，就能得到他一顾？

*****************

罗脱困的过程可说乏味可陈，之前就说过了，罗不是良家子弟，吉斯这种虽然同样做着涉黑工作但却完全文职的人员能把他捆实，那绝对是不科学又搞笑的事情。

只是背着吉斯视线，罗扭挣两下就脱开了手上的绳索，然后摸到了他背后，一手刀敲倒了他——受绑的换人了。

人鱼明白看着罗敲晕了吉斯，却没有丝毫示警——罗也猜出来了，这东西，还真有恶人风范……利用过后，弃如敝屣。他之前的行为，用人类的话说，那就是‘逗你玩’，逗弄完了，是看都不会再看一眼。

至于为什么就势和他玩了这出……他也想到了。罗指尖点在浴缸边，沿路摸上去。

【不是你选择了我，而是我挑拣了你啊】……吧。

红发的人鱼顺着他走过来的路线，在浴缸里翻了个身，饶有趣味地双手搭在浴缸边，脸靠在那里看着他。

罗仿佛又听到了那沙哑低沉的男声。SO……what do you think？

我怎么想？我想……就算是为了其他无辜的人类好，也不能再让你看到其他任何人了。

罗算是看出来了，一条人鱼，就算他没有美丽幽怨的容貌，颠倒众生的歌喉，要引诱迷惑个把人类都是不费吹灰的事情。嗜好玩弄人类，残酷无情，是人鱼的天性。

罗把手放到人鱼脸颊旁边，触到了之前无法碰到的艳红发丝，比想象中细软，而今次人鱼没有躲，他甚至主动地，偏了偏头，用自己的脸去蹭罗的掌心。

用手指摩挲人鱼的脸颊，感觉人鱼湿凉的手也覆上了自己手背，然后一阵刺痛传来——人鱼笑着张开了嘴，咬住罗的大拇指，尖锐的犬齿刺破皮肤，鲜红的血液流下虎口。罗皱了皱眉，却没有试图动用丝毫力道把手指抽回来，反而把手指更往里伸了伸。

人鱼眼神邪肆地笑着，柔软的鲜红舌头舔掉流出的血珠，罗顺势把血涂到他下唇，用手指像盖章般在他嘴唇印了印，他便笑得更欢了。

“我可不会……把你像帝皇般对待啊，知道吗？”

罗低声喃着，看着他举起手抬起身，那些超过三寸，长到下弯，灯下滴着水珠闪过剃刀般锋利光泽的指甲从自己颈间大动脉滑过，交互搭到了颈后的感觉。

湿润的胸膛也贴上了他的胸前衣衫，尾鳍伸出水面，人鱼把高度放到和他四目相对，金色眸子含着笑意以超近的距离和他对视，然后湿凉的脸颊也蹭到了他脸上。人鱼闭起眼，微张开唇，仿佛轻柔叹息着，用脸颊和鼻尖缓慢而仔细地磨蹭过罗的脸。

犹如仪式。血液，气味，体温和样貌，皮肤的触感，都会深深镂刻入他的记忆之中。

罗的手顺着人鱼的腰线一路滑下，触到湿滑而坚硬的鳞片，提醒着他现在和他如斯亲密的是非人的异类，甚至背后吉斯已经醒来眼神刺刺怨毒地看着他——但是那又有什么关系？

和人鱼一般，乐于怀抱危险，夺人所好——也是人类天生的，残酷天性。

****************

就着拥抱的姿势，罗一手扶着人鱼的腰背，一手托着他线条饱满的臀部，直接把他打横抱了起来。

基德很明显地愣了一下，搭在罗颈后的手反射性相扣，直到罗把他放回到推车水仓里都没收下表情——他确实很惊讶，在人鱼的印象中，人类这种脆弱的生物那是没有成群结队就基本做不成什么事的，能不依靠工具一个人把他腾空抬起更是从没有过。

罗却走得很平稳，距离虽然不远但也足有五六米，人鱼那两米余的长尾就近两百磅，再加上一个成年男人肌肉扎实的上身，那个重量大家可以感受一下……

所以被放下后基德就很有兴致地，伸手去捏罗的手臂，甚至想从袖口伸进手指去检验肌肉——罗确实是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的典型，虽然瘦底下的肌理也是一块一块，持久肌先不说，爆发肌也是杠杠的，而且作为非良人士就一直是坚持锻炼，看着瘦削但他的力量谁都不能质疑。

这边罗在忙着把他装车，那边基德就很欢脱地这摸一下，那戳一下。罗无言看向那双无辜瞪着的金色眼睛，看着人类为你忙活你就乐得很是吧。

抓住推车车把，把人鱼推出外面，罗一边走一边给夏其打电话，那个脱线的下属八成现在都还没有发现自家上司被人（好吧大概算人）绑架了又脱困了，但是做个司机来接走他们还是可以的。

然后停在院子里，罗打了个电话给胖子经理，告诉人鱼在他这里——他早说了，不耐烦追究。某人已经各种意义上被抛诸脑后了。

那边马上爆出大片追问埋怨质疑，他们都已经在排查内部人员了很快就会查到今天奇怪缺席的吉斯身上……罗懒得听，干脆地联网付款，四亿多的人鱼连上实验动物和需要的设备一起打了个整数，趁着六亿后面那一串的零把人砸晕之际，他直接盖了电话，并设置拒绝来电。

罗眺望院外高远的蓝天白云，然后垂下眼睛看向身旁的人鱼，伸出手指去挠弄他的脸颊。

“你可够贵的……所以说我买你回去是干什么？吃？这么大一条鱼不止活鱼三吃，十八吃都行了吧……”

金色眼睛带着茫然回视他，然后随着他手指的移动转头，张嘴……罗默默缩回了手，小咬一下就算了，真这么让他啊呜一口，医生的手指可也是很金贵的。

然后终于忍无可忍地，伸手抓住人鱼骚动的手。

“基德，你是一条鱼，不要学人XING骚扰！”

因为罗没有把他双手铐住，所以基德一路都颇为锲而不舍地向他伸出手，戳戳又捏捏，应该说他还很有分寸地没有试图撕开过罗的衣服，或者对他来说人类的衣服和他的鳞片也是差不多用途……人鱼缓慢缩回手时有种‘切~稀罕，你也不是没摸过我……’十分不以为然的感觉。

我摸你时也没动后半部分好吗，任何动物的下半身都是敏感部位，你看我有乱摸你的尾巴吗！并不怎么纯情的人类青年很悲愤。知道兽类表示亲近就是要肌肤相贴，摸来摸去，但这步骤跳跃太快，无法适应的人类你伤不起！

公允地说，人类和人鱼的身体构造不同，他没有双腿分叉处……他伸出指甲轻轻点戳到罗的裆部，应该就只是出于纯粹对结构的好奇……

罗看着那双十足无辜的眼睛简直恶往胆边生，你摸我难道我就不会摸回去吗！

然后把手伸进水仓要报复回去，基德静了一下，接着就像个躲痒的人那样笑着扭动起身体来了，欢快的水花掀起，罗很黑线，我不是在和你玩……

罗基本也看出来了，比起刚见面时人鱼高冷的样子，这家伙应该真实是很欢脱的性子，但是罗这会就想说，你还是高冷着吧……

任何生物的颈部要害和柔软的腰腹只会暴露在得到他信任的生物之前，所以基德任由罗一路抚触下去可说建立了最基本的信任关系，他只是有些古怪罗的手指怎么就停留在胸膛那儿流连不去。

现在说明虽然有些晚了，但是还是得说，呃，罗他，是GAY。虽然本人是无谓地说着自己就是那十中八九，人类中很普通普遍的双性恋，但是他的下属比如夏其佩金之类都说，凭他对那些彪悍的柔弱的，总之是麻烦的女人们（不用说是谁的定语吧？）不假辞色的程度，他绝对是个基。而且，纯的。

以此为前提，先不说换成一条女性的人鱼会不会引起罗的兴致，如果不是那样洋溢着阳刚气息的性感男性躯体，罗也不会摸着摸着就失神。

那紧致的胸肌线条饱满，手感紧实，上面的小点其实很多男人都是跟少年似的未发//育的感觉，颜色也会很浅，而基德大概是色素关系，与其说是粉色还不如说是种极淡的粉橘，在一个成年男人发育良好的发达胸膛上有种很奇异的质感。罗的手指搓擦过那软小的肉粒，喉咙就有点微微抽紧，他轻轻用手指捻起，捏弄了一下——然后就对上了人鱼不解探究的眼睛。

准确说，那眼睛并没有任何负面的情绪表露，单看基德的手就知道，手是人鱼的武器，没事儿他们都不会把手指乱往同伴身上放，更不会有太多细致的接触抚摸的存在，所以他眼里就是纯粹的好奇，甚至有着些‘什么什么？接下来是要干什么？’那样欢快的期待。

但是看到那眼睛罗就猛地抽回手，心底有些烦躁，疑心自己是不是有些憋久了，都有些性指向障碍了……他难耐地换了个姿势，又重重咳了下润嗓——但都没法消去，光天化日下，他猥//亵了一条鱼的事实——

电话铃声打救地响起，罗解脱地瞬间接起，里面传来他重口味变态上司的声音。

“呋呋呋……小罗啊，今次行程进行怎么样啊？”

罗忍住多疑地查看四周的冲动，淡定又冷漠地回说。

“没有什么不对劲的，我很快就回去了。”

“哦……那行。不过听说，你给我买了个小礼物？”

罗看了看在旁边撩水花的人鱼，抚上了他的脸，手缓缓摩挲着。

“……没有。下次吧。”

“……呵呵，还舍不得了啊……好吧，你就好好玩……”

挂掉电话，看着人鱼闭起眼睛用自己的脸颊去蹭他手心，罗突然就有些失笑。

所以说，我买你回来真是买个大爷回来给自己侍候吧？刚来我就欠人情了，嗯？你得怎么赔我？肉偿吗？

罗用手指调弄着他，消磨等人来接的时光，浑然不觉这天凉爽的天空下，那随意的话，极有可能，一言中的。

***************

【性指向障碍是指性欲产生对象与常人相异，指向某种物品或动物之类。如恋物癖。目前定位上还包括同xing恋，基们不同意这个说法…… 话说还有人记得罗本来买宠物不是给自己买的吗，不过也没关系这文里唐爷就是个背景路人……】


	5. Chapter 5

回程时罗搭的是游轮，当然对一般人来说豪华两字不可忽略，更不可忽略的是那拥有整片落地式观景窗墙，双层阁楼带阳台的最高级海景房，内部的天然木地板、水晶壁灯以及玻璃马赛克瓷砖，各式奢华的家具与设备都和罗一惯风格地，教人火大无比。

夏其个苦逼的工薪阶层转身回了合符他身份的标准内舱舱房，眼不见为净。

而罗在和基德进行情感交流。用他的话，这是宠物进门前必须的调≈教。

基德还待在推车水仓里，要准备能容纳他的水箱还需要一些时间。罗就坐在他旁边，脚边放着一桶生猛地在里面窜动的饵食——虽然食物不是万能的，但甜头是必需的，动物们向来讲求实惠。

所以罗就是一手攥着人鱼的下巴，一手捻着条鲜蹦活跳的小鱼，态度严正地对他郑重申明——进了我的门，就得听我的，懂不懂？

不懂！基德理直气壮地摆着这幅表情，反正他们确实是两个完全不同的语言系统。

叫我的名字，L-A-W，罗，来。

LA~？

不是LA，是LAW，罗~

LALA~LA——？

……这是故意的吧？怎么像不以为然的唱歌声般，还带调子？

罗捏着他下巴眼神深沉地逼近，问罪的迫力压力无可挑剔，但先不说基德能不能感受到压力，这回要说的是他们的脸，靠得有点儿太近。

所以这身态语言八成是被误会了，基德闭起眼睛，主动把脸更往前凑近——如果是人类，那么无须置疑地这是一个索吻的姿态，但对动物，那就只是一个很单纯的动作。代表的，也是同样单纯的意思。

罗把颈子微往后伸——错了，我不是要和你碰鼻尖……不过，嗯……

………………  
………………

不对！我真和他碰起鼻尖来干嘛？!还对蹭了好几下？！！

罗对被带入蠢事节奏的自己OTZ。

人鱼：？

之后的发展，其实也可以想象，无非是罗在‘不我不是在和你玩→玩了起来→卧槽这TM是谁在被调教’中循环反复。

罗从不认为自己可能会是玩个‘猫爪谁在上’游戏就能玩上一整天的那类白痴主人，但是有句话叫理想很丰满现实很骨感，等他回过神时间就已经过去足足两个多小时了，而他收获到的姿势分别有碰鼻尖蹭脸颊磨颈子，当中还有抱抱了好几下。

算了随便怎么样吧……扶额眼神死，罗似乎放弃了。

基德伸爪捞住了那条被丢下的小鱼，可怜巴巴的小银鱼只勉力颤动了一丝身体以表示它还活着，但接着就被人鱼随意地送进了嘴里——他并没有像之前那般笑得妖治而邪恶，但低下的眼神依旧不免有些小小的狡猾和小小的欢快。

尽管人鱼对人类纠结的、波动剧烈的急变情绪明显地不太能理解，但是不妨碍他对这更加感到有趣，或者说对这人类更加的感兴趣。

比起懊恼智商落水和哀悼自尊也要转过身去的人类，他的举动就更干脆更随心所欲——直接从背面再抱上去，柔软清凉的嘴角来回挨擦过罗的耳廊，柔韧的背脊攀到罗的背上，臀尾却从他左腰绕了半圈，隔着牛仔裤罗也能感到大腿外侧传来的那些鳞片细微的刮擦，尾鳍轻轻摇摆着，撩着罗的右小腿，无须出声就能从身体语言知道他是在询问‘怎么了~？’。

那绵长甜软的话音尾调都几乎能听出来，这样的热情，要换成是人类估计就比较能消受了吧——不，要换成是人类就更难消受了，绝对。

罗木着脸，他不用再去想换衣服了，反正前面湿了后背也湿刚好平衡，以后肯定也不断会有弄湿的时候——他面无表情，而聪明的脑袋里瞬息万变。

很好这又收集到一个背面拥抱，这是集齐多少个姿势能召唤神龙？

下巴抵到人肩膀上磨动，‘来嘛来嘛转过来理我嘛~’地——你的存在感已经突破天际再刷就要爆表了你知道吗。

湿淋淋的酷哥用白花花的肉体在背后蹭着，肌理起伏的线条完全能透过衣衫感知，湿润的水分增加体温传递速度、肌肤相贴密度——MD这是哪个禽兽发明的意志力控制游戏！

不或许他还该庆幸海洋生物不时兴舔来舔去这一套——

心里弹幕完全刷不停，罗觉得整个人的画风都要不对了。

他阴着脸转回身，第一个动作就是把基德摁回水仓里去，人鱼不满地扑腾起来，他可不觉得罗是不喜欢他的接触，那皮肤相贴时传递过来的欢悦情绪不容错认，那种直接情感是完全不会有语言那样误会的余地，明明是高兴的却要拒绝这种选择人鱼是不可能理解——

腰臀连带着尾巴的扭摆，不用水光灯光在鳞片的反射都像能打着出火花，仿佛某个引擎也要被打着，罗墨灰的眼睛越加黑沉起来，就像里面正酝酿出一整个风暴的汹涌密云——他总算明白了，比起规矩比起说话，更应该先让这家伙明白的，到底是哪件事。

罗双手重重按到基德的肩膀上，脸颊抽紧几乎是咬牙切齿地，认真地告诉那条对人类生态毫无理解，就敢不知死活随意接近的懵懂的傻鱼——

听好了，基德，你必须永远，好好记住这条——

男人，都是野兽！

……………………  
………………

糟了这回真没听懂。

基德把头歪到一边，发出一个表示迷惘的单音，呜？

****************

尽管罗也不是不想再悠闲下去，但是高智商涉黑人才没有玩物丧志的权利，随着归程行进，罗逐渐更多地呆在电脑前面处理事情，这次也是匆匆把食物倒进水箱里就要离开。

爬下梯子刚走开几步，罗就听到后面传来敲击玻璃的声音，回头就看见人鱼半个身子攀在水箱顶部，探出一只手臂，抓住只贝壳在上面敲击出声。

那高度掉下来不是玩的，所以罗转过脚跟。

看罗走回来了，基德也就从上面下来，抓着的贝类也随手丢到了角落，似乎没有多少胃口。

他被闷着了，罗很容易能看出来，虽然搬开很多家具来放置的6X3X3m水箱在人类看来已经是很大了，但也就是他一摆尾就能碰到的距离，换成人类整天这么待在一个范围也得抑郁。

弄来应急的水箱里只来得及装上打氧机、抗菌灯和自动清洁过滤系统，其他什么都未能放上，箱里光秃秃的自然也没什么能让他消遣的事物，就是之前那个地方可也是用了一整层来放他，池底有着一堆能让他分散注意力的东西。

察觉自己的新宠物因为活动量不足而有些精神不振，罗自认不算多好的主人但也不会刻意去虐宠，再者从昨天开始罗忙于工作就没怎么得空理他了，到底也想做出些补偿。

“很无聊吗……再忍耐一下，明天马上就能到家了……到时，会给你准备好一个海水泳池……”

直立浮在对视的位置，基德抬着眼睛看他，璀璨的金眸也有些恹恹的，其实如果他是人类，在这里是绝对不可能觉得无聊的。这长达4百米宽近70米的豪华邮轮根本就是座海上都市，十几层甲板露出水面的高度也有70多米，能搭乘近万人，上面餐厅酒吧、娱乐健身的地方多得是，甚至歌剧院电影院、赌场欢乐城、公园购物街应有尽有，小职员乐得轻松的夏其就丢开上司自个儿逛得很欢乐，哪怕他一样东西都没钱买。

但是基德不是人类，所以他只能被关在这里。等着罗有时间理他。

罗开始考虑把电视拖过来这边，或者把游戏机弄些防水设计——他把手掌贴到水箱的玻璃壁。

“再忍耐一下。……回去，我会给你一条通往大海的道路……”

只是到时，你是否还会回来。你对我的…好感，能否抵御住大海永恒的召唤，让你回到我的身边。

罗看过无数迷恋他、说爱他的人的眼神，那种透着狂热和贪婪,夹杂着膜拜和想要靠近、抗拒和想要摧毁，渴求独占和被独占的扭曲欲望——全都不存在基德眼里，所以罗知道，这人鱼并不是爱上了他。既不是爱，那就只能归类为好感，尽管他的好感也很莫名不知因何而起。

迷恋他的人多了去，总是因为求不得而很快发了疯，或者随便定义罗不是他想的那样，实在不用当中再多上一个非人类，罗觉得这样挺好的。只是这样不确定因素也多，比如放走了之后他不知道基德会不会还回来。

除去神色有些萎靡的话，其实浮在水箱里的基德看来状态还不错，事实上，是太不错。

冒出水面后他的皮肤总是苍白得带着点青色的，但在水里就被浸润得白皙透亮，仿佛聚着夜灯的光亮般，泛着一种朦胧而莹润的晕彩，细小的泡泡在他身边缭绕着漂浮着，顺着水流的方向环绕流动。

罗突然想起人鱼都是结伴单位的聚群生活模式，以基德的年纪，几乎不可能没有‘伴侣’。

虽然那不是人类意义上的‘伴侣’——人鱼在繁殖期可能会雌雄成对，其他时候却不一定，那个固定的‘伴侣’更多时候会是同性，类似结盟的关系，当然，有些也有性的联系，也可以说，他们都是天生的双性恋。

前天晚上罗就找到了一段偶尔被拍到的人鱼视频，那是一条蓝尾和一条银尾的雄性人鱼，他们亲昵地挨擦着对方，尾巴相互绞缠到一起，在海水里翻滚着，意乱情迷地拥触着对方背脊——罗啪地关了屏。

意识到海里也可能有这么一个基德的……‘伴侣’在等着他，而且会把他更拉离自己身边，罗的心情就顿感复杂。

靠，只听过宠物会去争主人的宠，没听过主人会去吃宠物的醋的啊……

就在罗感觉心情微妙的时候，基德在默默地观察他，突然他张开了嘴。

空气里传来一阵模糊的声响，声音逐渐加大，罗没有觉得是谁突然走进来了和他说话，因为没有一个人类能发出这种像立体环绕音的效果——

红发的人鱼只微微张着唇，嘴唇却并没有张合，更无丝毫喉部震动，像是没有经过声带，额窦和胸腔直接共鸣发出的声音一般。

开始时彷如树叶被风吹过的细微沙沙响，鸟类拍翼的扑扇，中段混合像海豚那样的尖鸣和嘀嗒声，由几个悠长清越的单音节组合着，在深沉冰冷的水底缠绕盘曲，螺旋往上攀越——

那不能说是歌声。也没有感觉到多少波压造成的身体共振，但罗还是从扫过皮肤表面，指尖到发根的轻微颤栗，取得了确认——是次声波，他提高了赫兹变成人类耳朵也能听见的可闻声波。可是，罗还是听不懂他在说什么。

罗的手掌贴到水箱，基德也把连着蹼膜的手放了上去，隔着一层玻璃和他相贴。

如此近，如此远。

你在说什么？基德。罗看着那双炫目的金眸。

人类总是传说着，人鱼的歌声是爱之歌，话语里诉说的都是爱情，就像童话里那个深情专注的水妖，一往无前地去追逐飘渺易变的人类情感，但就连她也是，无根无实的事物总有一天会化为梦幻泡影，美丽而又危险，会把人吞噬的爱情，也本来就是只会带来一场美梦的，虚幻的泡影。

你是想我了解些什么？

基德。

你在表达些什么？

察觉罗始终无法明白他的意思，达不成沟通交流。就像终于放弃一样，人鱼耳后的鳃裂张开喷出了一阵白蒙蒙的水泡白雾，懊恼地吐出了一口气那般。

他蹙着眉头，艰难地运用不熟练的器官，喉头僵硬而生涩地颤动着，嘴巴缓慢张合——声音透过水里更加地迷蒙，罗很费神才捕捉到几个音节。

……Eus……ta……ss……

Eustass——尤斯塔斯。

这是音译。至于意思，估计他是很久后才能知道了。

他抚着玻璃壁，突感背后一片硬直——那是被瞄准的感觉！身体感到危机的预警，只有长期处于危险环境才会造就的敏锐反应——同时基德的眉头也更深地蹙了起来。

本能地，罗立时把身体往旁边倾覆，要滚动躲避。让开的瞬间，他才看到，人鱼还悬停在原来那个位置，子弹却已经射过来了。

而这不是麻醉弹！

子弹穿透玻璃的前一刻人鱼及时摆尾闪了过去，两颗子/弹在水箱打出四个对穿的弹孔，手指粗细的水流正从中喷涌而出。

罗翻身起来，抽出腰佩手枪，才发现颈后已经出了一层虚汗。

借助摆设的掩护，他逐渐接近房间出口，然后毫不犹豫地打开门大步跑出。

基德贴到水箱上，又游到水箱顶，只能焦急地感觉有大批脚步跟着罗一起离开。

他游回之前那个位置，狠狠地击出一掌，整个水箱都重重跳动了一下，从中心裂开蛛网般的裂纹——他再次击了一掌，这次没有留力。

不再是水里传来的闷响，伴随清脆的玻璃碎裂声，基德连着破出的水流一起被冲到满是玻璃碎片的地表。

鳞尾反射性地拍扇好几下，就像一下适应不了环境的急变，他张开嘴大口呼吸，冷硬又生涩的空气塞满了他的气管——

然后他蜷着尾巴坐起来，金色眸子缓慢合起——船上太过人声沸腾，基德很难再根据脚步去找到罗的位置。

但是——空气中再度响起人耳无法听闻的音波，透明的波纹一圈一圈振荡出去，引起所有仪表指针的轻轻抖动而无人察觉，扫过游轮的每一个角落再返还回来。

餐厅里衣冠楚楚的男女愉快交谈着，女伴不小心碰跌了酒杯，泼洒出的酒液——

厨房中大厨在煎着牛排，甩锅时飞起的肉块和油滴——

娱乐场里小孩玩闹的飞盘，小狗飞扑的角度——

所有无色无息反馈回来的画面，被海选、剔除、绕过、定位。

锐利的金眸霍然睁开。

****************

【解释一下躲子弹那里，其实罗桑那时对老大的感观尚在‘新欢宠物’和‘长得合胃口的非人类（糟心，还不想搞人兽）’里徘徊，所以身体即时反应还是先让自己脱离危险，之后心态才会慢慢地变化  
一见钟情这个，觉得真的是动物性比较多才会有的，人类感情就很复杂了，真要喜欢上爱上，还是讲求一个契机……】


	6. Chapter 6

罗跑过两层后放慢了脚步，行过这边转角后甚至恢复了闲庭信步的节奏，他随手拿过杯服务员托盘上的鸡尾酒，继续慢悠悠地走。

“先生，有什么事需要帮忙吗？”他走的方向通向下层舱房，服务员循例地问了一句。  
“不用，一点小事。私事。”噙了口酒，罗含笑回答。

所以过了一会，一群人匆匆走来，服务员仍是问有什么事需要帮忙吗先生们……他们丢来一句没事，他自动就在心中补完，私事嘛，好啦。便摇摇头往前继续走。

那群人走过又一拐角，在十字通道前审视了一下，左边滚动着一个鸡尾酒杯，还有点剩余的酒液沾湿了地毡，而右边尽头是一个通向下层的舱门。  
他们毫不犹豫地全部奔往了右边。

罗在铁梯上把手枪上膛，一边从容地往下爬一边听着脚步数人数，顺便感概（自恋？）了下自己真是天生丽质难自弃啊走到哪里都招人恨~

这会他还是想了两秒是谁能得到确切信息在这儿堵到他又想他死的，但马上就因为人选实在太多而放弃思考了，反正是谁也没所谓。

然后他分出一些神去关心下属的人身安全，这阵仗略大夏其那家伙不知能不能逃开……不过那家伙最厉害就是逃跑速度，没关系吧。

在他身边的人还真需要遇事闪人这项必备技能，他可不希望下属队员也成为消耗品，时不时要补充用的人什么的，得用的人也没那么好找。

罗一路手指轻敲舱房钢板，终于有块声音明显不同，他停下，将那把GLOCK23插回背后枪套，抽出把手术刀开始撬开那个地方，钢板被撬出一些突出平面后，他就咬着手术刀直接把那块板徒手拿下来了。

拖出里面放的银色箱子，内里是一整套枪支用具，看枪型很像S&W M500转轮，但应该是改装过，银色不锈钢枪管的表面凝光，清晰显示这是个有强大杀伤力的凶器，只是不利隐藏，连枪管整体40多厘米的身量，结果就是现在这样罗必须特意找个地方藏它。

平时也是老得安排个人专门提着，但是罗对它情有独钟，还起专名‘鬼哭’，也只有他把这种枪玩得溜转，就算具有强大杀伤力，但一般这类枪都被认为不适合实战，重量，长度，需要经常补充子弹，全都是问题——罗那双瘦削修长，被认为十分适合拿手术刀的手握起枪来同样冷静平稳，双手握枪枪管露出隐蔽处，直接就能一枪两个——能一枪打死海王类是什么概念？防弹衣根本没用！后面那个不死也无法再起来！

敌人马上散开各自找地方隐藏，但是不会利用地形的高智商不叫高智商，进来的道路就一条，堵在那里总有那么几个人得倒霉，不过人多就是有好处，罗就是有八只手也没法把涌进来的人给全灭了，一次漏上一两个窜进，前面进来的就可以掩护后来的，敌人就只有越来越多。

正当罗觉得吃力，打算换个地方了，敌人后方突然传来一阵骚乱，然后是好几声惨叫——以及人堆里一闪而过的红发。

基德！他怎么出来了！！

罗咬牙。那条傻鱼！现在房间里老实呆着才是最安全的！因为明显这伙人对他的行为模式有一定的了解，就算有什么想从他身上得到的，也知道他是会把秘密随身带的人，房里的东西包括电脑都会无人问津……

尽管很让人操心，现在在敌方人群眼中的基德却完全是个怪物，鱼鳍全部竖了起来，背部还像披肩斗篷那般掀起一排尖锐的刺，浑身肌肉贲张着，往下滴着别人留下的血水，被他活活撕成两半的人还被他一手拎住，残破的躯体往外漏着内脏——完全兽类的金色竖瞳里瞳仁鲜红，露出尖牙凶恶地嘶吼。

他们无法判断这是什么怪兽，甚至惊得几乎一时不能动弹，哪怕基德身后拖着最明显不过的鱼尾，那鳞片也像浸饱了血液一般艳红——基德弓起身，就像很多野兽扑杀前的动作，蟒蛇般尾巴用力，身形轻微晃了晃，便飞窜了出去。

又是几声惨叫——被他扑倒的猎物当场被利爪挖出了肠子，而倒霉站在隔壁的被一挥尾打得脸部血肉模糊，直接倒下生死不知。

但是这下敌人也完全清醒过来了，基德攻击的并不是最靠近他的人，反而是最接近罗那边的人——虽然外观有些变化，但这就是之前罗房里养的那只人鱼没错。

就算攻击力强横，但也就是只野兽而已，没什么好怕的，他们再次赶紧散开，各自占据好方位，然后准备围猎。  
摆好位置包围收拢，接着远远地用远程武器捕杀猛兽是人类从有智慧开始就会的方法，是好法子自然不怕旧。

看到他们端起枪罗就扑了出去，连着基德一起在地上滚了好几个圈，脱离扫射范围罗才撑起身体对基德咆哮。

“你怎么跟着出来了！！笨蛋！！赶紧找个地方躲回去！！！”

顺着他的动作，他脸颊上被子弹擦过的伤口落下一串血珠滴到基德身上，哪怕是计算过弹道，到底也不可能完全没有风险——嗅到他的血味，基德明显变得更加躁动，他嘶吼着，挣扎着要起来，把敢伤害他看中的东西的人，全部撕成碎片。

罗用力地按着他，阻止他窜出去，爪子再锋利力量再强悍也顶不住子弹，你的鳞片又不是真的盔甲！罗表情已经失去沉着，他同样吼着。

“听我的话！！”

如果基德是真的完全能听懂他的说话，想必是不会听他的——虽说和他的高智商不太搭，但罗的协商技巧，或者说谈判沟通技能真的是，蛮寒碜的……或者有一得必有一失，很多时他说服别人根本就不是用语言，而是类似个人魅力之类的东西。

真说起来，每次都是说完必要的利益关系和自己想法，接着就是‘少废话听我的！’或者‘好吧要怎么样才肯听我的？’。当年他的导师就每每想给他怒打负分，然后摁着他的头让他把随手丢地上的情商一一吃回去。

但到底基德并不是从语言去理解他的意思的，他完全从语气和表情就能理解罗焦急的心情，担忧他的想法。

基德的情绪平稳下来，低呜着轻蹭了一下罗的手，妖艳血红只余边缘一抹金黄的鳞片如潮水般退色，回复之前明亮的灿金，竖瞳变回圆瞳后瞳仁也不再是红色，鳍和刺也都收了起来——某些鱼类在盛怒和死战状态是会变色和改变形态的。

罗抚摸他的脸。

“好好躲起来，知道吗？”

“呜！”

人鱼不满地发表异议。

“好吧……你可以，给他们搞搞乱……但是要躲好！”

“呜~”

人鱼欢乐地应着，又用头蹭了他一下，然后半爬半拖，辅以游走……没错就是像蛇那样游走，只是尾巴长度不足以完全那样数度弯曲反动施力，而且也不习惯，就是可惜那些漂亮的鳞片全蹭到地面上粘灰了。

但是在甲板上他倒是‘走’得很快，宽大的尾鳍在拐角一闪就缩回去，藏起来了。

罗对自己笑了笑，与其说笑自己这么相信一条鱼的理解力，不如说是笑对自己眼光就这么自负。

他们且战且走，战场逐渐转移至下层甲板，几乎可以感觉到人鱼在后面跟着过来，因为那种重物拖拽鳞片刮过的声音如影随形。

刚才那些震撼的场景还是很有影响力的，不少人就有些在意。

“没什么好怕的，危险的只是牙齿爪子和尾巴，只要离远了给他一枪……”

精神喊话瞬间断声，让你多话，人鱼的耳朵特灵知道吗，方便他定位完全是自己作死——一支钢管仰面从他脸部插进，直接把头部捅了对穿，人却还未有倒下，船上探照灯扫过映出的剪影简直教人毛骨悚然，他倒下时靠近他的同伙也哗一下即时跑走。

那是条栏杆，明显是刚被拧断下来的，像标枪般被投掷过来，人类自傲了很多年是唯一会用工具的物种，不好意思还真不是。

要就地取材，甲板真多得是他能用的东西，十厘米的船用碰钉，他的力道完全能甩得跟机关枪打出的一样，钢板都能凹进去，打中人体也是一个穿透的命。

不就是子弹吗，我、也、有、啊~

几乎能看到人鱼嚣张翘起的棱角分明下巴，罗忍俊不禁。

他赞赏地吹了个曲线优美的口哨，面上笑容几乎是感到骄傲的，心里盘算要不以后干脆教基德怎么用枪——侧面印证了他会被多人追杀真是一点都不冤枉，会给大杀器继续加装凶器的人物，绝对是唯恐天下不乱的。

罗不是好对付的，后面还有只‘怪兽’在偷袭，敌人简直焦头烂额，看来像是领头的那个对着耳机狂吼：“行了没有！快把那家伙抓过来！！”

眉头一皱，罗有不好预感。

果然。

“captain……抱歉我今次跑得不够快……”夏其被揪着后领拖过来，哭丧着脸对罗说。

“没事，发挥不好是会有的，不过可能再就没下次机会了，放心去吧，明年今天我会记得去你坟前放花！”

“不要啊captain！我还没把到过妹子，死不甘心啊！救我啊求你了最多我自动减薪！！实验室的动物我全喂！！大家的午饭我都包了……救我啊啊！！”

罗不管他怎么哀嚎，转而向领头那人说话。

“扯他过来，是谁觉得我还有牺牲自己成全别人的品格？我真不觉得有哪个人会觉得我这么好人啊？”

“少废话了特拉法尔加·罗，把你手上研究的东西交出来，留你一个全尸，放你下属回去！”

“哦，说这个啊？”罗举起手上戴的银链，上面有着一个小小的银牌，中空，里面放着芯片——正是这两年他研究的成果，本来是生物武器方面，但被他横插一手，硬是扭到了医学研究，但明显有很多人不相信，看这不就来强抢了。

“早说嘛……”他边说边解下手链。“其实本来都可以商量……”

“不过现在……”罗抬起下巴点点夏其。“先把他放过来。”他抓住银链伸出栏杆外，下面正是黑沉深暗的大海。

“你先给东西过来！”

“这里有人是笨蛋吗？我抛过去，你放手。”罗示意夏其起跑准备。

领头那个转频低声和耳机里说了几句，便枪管捅捅夏其背部，放手一脚把他踹向前，夏其开始跑，同时罗把银链抛往上空——但是他也马上举起了枪，瞄准。

砰——！

别说小银牌，连链子都全毁了。

〖啊——！芯片！！特拉法尔加这混蛋！！弄死他！！我准了！！！〗

耳机里的高声尖叫连外面都能清楚听见，罗冷哼，也要你弄得死……他一把捞住滑翔式冲过来的夏其，直接抛出轮船外面。

然后他探出头，便看见夏其从腰间射出钢索勾住船体表面，边往上攀爬边用力挥手示意。

“captain不用担心我！今次我绝对跑得很快，躲到谁也捉我不着！”

罗失笑，你是不用担心了，现在变成你captain我需要人担心了……嗯，他刚发现，子弹用完了。

略糟糕啊……他漫不经心地想着，目光扫过几个被堵死的逃生路，还真有点后悔没有也配置上一个夏其那样的装备，但是他嫌太丑——是的你没看错他就是嫌弃太丑。  
捆在腰间的装备占空间太大，像夏其那样宽松的工装衣还好，要是罗这样老是修身款式的衣服，肚子那里就得多上一层游泳圈了——年纪轻轻的才不愿意外带非自身的啤酒肚来破坏身材啊。

想到底他还是舍弃了那个念头，不过他决定之后给开发部加拨一项外观设计费。

走投无路吗？不。还有一条。罗勾起唇角，上层货物堆放的地方金色鳞片滑过。

来吧宝贝儿，看看我们的默契能达到哪里。

罗举起双手施施然地站起来。

领头那人拿着耳机，里面的话太多他干脆外放了。

〖哼！不接受投降！〗

“我说我还有原本也是？”

〖……你肯交出来？〗

“嘛，我一直首先记在脑子里，不过要我抄送出来给你的话，我拒绝。”

〖——你！〗终于发现罗就是拿他开涮了。

马上就有人围拢过来要实行‘弄死他’这个命令，罗再次举起一只手。

“慢着，我还有一句话要说。”正当人群迟疑的时候，他拉起唇线笑得肆意。

“come here， babe。”罗张开双手。“into my arms。”

声音低沉魅惑，但这没头没脑的一句连领头那人都愣了下神，怎么回事？难道到这时候了特拉法尔加还打算用计逃脱？还色诱？我们这里可没有GAY啊！

——别自作多情了反派，这话根本不是对你们说的。

金红色的旋风从后方高处刮下，顺势扫倒了一片，连领头那个也躲得狼狈，说实在的这么恐怖的存在本来不该让人忽略，但前面有人太会吸引注意力，最后方的两个人就是这么死的——基德快速窜到罗身前，被冲过来的力道弄到脚步不稳，罗拥着他趔趄了下，基德握住栏杆把手才稳住身体。

“来吧，带我去你的世界。”罗噙着笑抚他的脸。“现在。”

凌厉的金眸微微眯起，基德双手回抱他背部，尾巴用力曲起。

敌人警觉起来，但是，迟了——

用有力的尾巴高高弹起，衬着背后那轮圆月，红发金鳞的人鱼拥住人类的青年高划弧度往海面坠落的画面仿佛停留在人的视网膜，似乎探照灯恰好映出的这一幕才是那个童话的真实结局——

等所有人回神，罗都已经完成向他们挥手拜拜，并把鬼哭准确地丢到夏其那边让他保管的一切动作——而不甘追击的子弹已经全无作用。

……罗……

——罗！

罗呛咳了下醒来，嘴里冒出一串气泡，他赶紧把嘴捂上保存氧气——就算基德很好地弯身护着了他，承受了大半入水时的力道，但从几十米高空坠落入水的反震力依旧能把身体脆弱的人类震昏过去。

来不及惊讶人鱼这么准确地叫出了他的名字，罗只是更紧地把手臂抱紧在基德背部。

光影在背后的海面荡漾着破碎，基德艳丽的红发在水中飘散开，间隙中依稀能看见灯光船影，子弹穿过水幕纵横的白色弹道，他拥着自己往更深处游去，肌肤皎洁莹白得发光，耀眼的鳞片随着流畅的摆动闪闪发亮。

来自水面的光亮渐渐远去了，随之远去的还有罗的体温和生存必须的空气，在胸口痛苦窒息黯淡下去的视线里，人鱼白皙的脸占据了完全视界。

一缕红发飘到他们之间，基德微微张开唇靠近罗的脸，小串气泡从他嘴角冒出，璀璨的金眸一瞬不瞬。

他把嘴唇轻贴上罗的，试探地要让他张开嘴，动作明显生疏缺乏熟练，气泡从他们唇间的空隙更多地冒了出来。

罗狠狠地回贴上去，把那双薄唇完全吸进自己唇间，舌尖探入疯狂地掠夺当中清新甘美的生命来源，死死地紧拥揽抱着这唯一温暖的存在，而不管他是否要把自己带进更黑更冷的深沉海底。

=========

【最后一幕是最想写的一幕，应该说我写这篇就是为了这最后一幕……所以当年写完这瞬间就满足了然后就……咳咳

总之，是这么觉得吧，无论是日久生情相濡以沫，还是情欲交缠灵肉结合，或者同舟共济生死交付，都有那么一个确切地，看见爱情实体的时刻。思考后我觉得就是这样了。

在逐渐黑沉冰冷下去的空间，他是唯一的光，唯一的热，唯一的声音甚至唯一的色彩——仿佛灵魂都要跟随他而去，无论天堂还是地狱。】


	7. Chapter 7

隔了5年的续，前后文风肯定有差，将就看吧

7.

明月当空。

黑如缎布的天幕上一轮银白清澈的月亮，零碎的星光只是略加点缀，今夜无风也无浪。  
如墨瀚海泛着柔媚的鳞鳞微波，潮声轻细而沉静。

一只手破水而出。

长着尖爪的苍白手臂之后，随后上浮的是基德同色的脸孔，火红色的艳丽发丝全部湿淋淋地拢在脑后，露出了完整的宽阔额头，水珠成行连串，越过高挺的鼻梁和下颌往下滴落，他警惕的浮在海面上寂静了片刻，然后把手臂——或者说把手臂里抱着的人再往上托了托。  
炫目耀眼的金色眸子朝下关切地注视着怀里人的脸孔。

“罗？”

这个音节简短的人名他发音得很准，但被如此称呼的人没有丝毫回应，罗已经再次昏了过去，人鱼的游泳速度并不是没有采取任何措施的人类身体可以消受的，哪怕基德已经有所顾及地放慢速度，下沉不远后就呈弧线上浮。

即使处于昏迷状态,罗的手臂依旧紧紧扣住基德的肩背，指尖几乎掐陷进肌肉里面，指节用力到完全凸出，谁也别想拉开的架势，换了个人估计会觉得自己骨头都快被他抱碎了，基德却只是觉得有点紧而已。

水珠从基德的身上滴落到罗的脸，流经唇边，继续下滑到被湿透的衣衫束缚的颈项。  
他的体温在下降，嘴唇也没有多少血色，平时浅褐健康的肤色现在透着种衰败的灰白感，海里始终不是适合人类待的环境。

基德手指撩起，抚过罗脸颊上之前被擦过的弹痕，又贴唇舔过去，浅浅的一道红色，已经没有血液再渗出。  
然后他抬起头，一圈人耳听来仅是耳语程度的音波往外荡出，片刻之后，几道细小的黑影在海面下快速接近，最快到达的一条银色的小鱼跃出水面，欢快地甩着尾巴蹦跳，围着基德他们游了好几圈，才引导般的领着他往一个方向去。

********

罗清醒地知道自己在做梦。

梦里他快速地游过宽广而寂静的各个海洋，身后拖着巨大修长的蓝黑鱼尾，过度到蓝紫的迤逦鳍翼，摆动间有着神秘悠远的银光闪烁。  
这海洋中速度立于顶点的神奇造物，没有任何生物能够追上、任何事物能够牵绊，无所不在无处不去，唯一可以跟上他的，也只有受到他认可的，同类的那片金红。

——他的伴侣，那么高傲，强大，甜蜜且忠贞，有着华美而瑰丽的毛发鳞片。

宽广无垠的海洋，壮丽而雄伟，神奇而诡秘，也平静安稳，也妙趣横生。  
他们在沉船里嬉戏，在海沟里探索，在火山口上进食，在珊瑚床上歇息。

躁动期中他们会无视所有同族，只注视着对方仔细展示出自己的鳍翼和鳞尾、柔韧敏捷的身躯，开始寻求的炫目表演，在轻缓的腾挪翻转当中，慢慢靠近对方，直到毫无间隙的拥抱。  
相拥在暗沉冰冷的万米深水之下，两条长长的尾巴相互缠绕着，悬浮着，随着海流飘动轻柔扭转，赤 裸温凉的肌肤相贴合，背后是他强壮有力的手臂，凝视着的只是他沉静白皙的面容。

仿若恒古永久，跳不完的水下舞蹈，缠绵旖旎，绮丽如梦。

——也确实是梦。

深海里，有光。

罗在强烈的日照之下醒来。

他从林荫底下坐起，小岛的环境尚可，背靠的林木十分高大，投下的树荫也够宽，虽然沙地已经热得有点发烫，但好歹没让他晒伤。  
站起身来抖抖衣服还掉了几颗沙粒，修身合体的半长风衣也已经皱巴得不成样子了，罗干脆把它脱了下来。

他在能见度极高的宽阔沙滩上远眺，一眼望去触目所及，除了他没有其他任何活物的存在。

所以。就是这样了。

罗心里平静地下了定论。

虽然昏迷时还做了很没有逻辑的梦，现在想起来画面依然很美，但醒来就觉得很无谓，罗在做出行动前其实就做好了基德一脱开束缚就会一去不复返的心理准备。

他也不是没有想过怎么把基德找回来。

尽管他还没来得及给基德注射皮下定位器，但之前的地方想必有基德所在族群的情报，以及人鱼在世界范围的所有族群多少多少都有记录，无论是要追 踪，还是要策划再度捕猎，都能有好几个方案——基德是他的人鱼，他总能把他找回来的。

但这也要是他脱离现在环境之后的事了。罗开始向沙滩尽头那些礁石行去。

他绑在衣服里的应急包并没有丢失，除了发给下属自己所在位置的定位装置和通信工具外，还有简易的医疗和野外求生装备，集水器净水剂是必不可少的，水资源不成问题。而食物的获取，比起尚不明情况的树林里，更方便的，自然是靠近岸边的礁石上总有的贝类……

哗啦的水响，基德冲出了水面。

他一手撑住石面抬起自己整个上身，以一个相对古怪的姿势从侧面蹭上了礁石那里。然后零零落落地从怀里丢下不少东西到礁石上面，几只牡蛎，两只龙虾，一个椰子，哦甚至还有凤梨和香蕉，都不知道他是游了多远找的东西。

任由那些东西在礁石上滚动着，他看着海面，脸上是一种漫不经心又有点烦躁的神气，手指撩水到鳞尾上，挑出其间沾染的沙砾，昨晚的战斗甚至没有给上面留下一点点划痕——

他倒是没有发现罗就在背后，大概海滩厚厚的柔软砂层把足音都吸了去。

——他看上去如此完美。

这画面本来就该是这样的，大海才是他的背景，阳光之下他的红发和金色鳞片越发耀眼夺目，咸暖海风之中，白皙强健的肌体也展现得更加清楚明白……

罗慢慢笑开，静静欣赏了好一会儿，才走向那只他原本以为已经丢失的人鱼。

还活着的一只龙虾偷偷摸摸地想要爬下礁石逃命，基德随意抓起块碎石压住了它，一抬眼发现罗过来了，脸上马上露出了高兴的神色——这太阳还真能更晃眼的，罗如此想。

他尝试游走过来，但湿滑的礁石上明显条件不允许，他只好直起整个身体用尾鳍开始弹跳，这海上的霸王到了陆上世界，移动起来就只能这么笨拙甚至透着点儿滑稽，罗都要开始感到怜爱了，但事实告诉他还有更艰难的。

这里海滩的砂层又厚又软，根本不受力，基德一跳下去就整个摔到了沙滩上，脸朝下地——然后惊恐地倒退回礁石，甚至惊魂未定地啪一下钻回了水里，过了两秒后才头脸重新浮回到水面之上。

而罗也知道了为什么他醒来时基德不在那里。

昨晚基德把他拖到岸上之后，估计是随着退潮，只能越离越远，到了太阳出来之后，沙滩很快被晒得滚烫，他就更过不来了。

能让罗倒出了海水和砂粒又忍着湿哒哒地穿回了靴子，基德除非是想变成盐烤人鱼，不然这沙滩，他还真的是不上来的好。

刚才就那么一下就被烫红了，基德高挺的鼻梁上都被灼出了一片薄红，脸上表情简直就是委屈。

但罗的心情变得很好，应该说，无与伦比的好。

他甚至笑出了声音——然后对基德伸出了手。

没关系的，你过不来的距离，我会过去——

基德不知道罗在笑什么，他倒也没去追究，看罗伸手要拉起自己，他便也伸出手，要搭上去——

歌声就是这时响起的。

没错，歌声。

一只人鱼的声音不能说是歌声，因为在人类听来那声音太过单调，但是两只，三只，四只，五只，随着海面上浮出越来越多的人鱼，那些立体环绕着回响的声音变成了大合唱。

海中卷起了巨大的漩涡，浮在海上的人鱼搅动着海流，引起更加混乱的风浪，仿佛大笑着扰乱天地，象征灾厄祸乱的，人鱼之歌。

基德的手停在了半空，他认真地看着那边，猛地转身窜回了海里。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

基德真的很高兴。

他速度极快地窜过浅海，瞬间便到达近海里人鱼群的中心，直往领头那只金发蓝尾人鱼而去，那只人鱼也同样飞快地向他游来。

很快，就是一个久别重逢的感人拥抱——基拉一个头槌把他撞向了海床。

基拉已经气疯了。

他敢肯定这个混蛋当时做出那样事情，绝对半点没想过留下来的他们心情会如何。就这样！混账东西出来后还敢不马上回来！！

他今天绝对要把这混蛋揍进海床！！谁来阻止都不好使！！！

〖痛痛痛痛痛痛——！！！基拉你干什么呜你来真的——！！你够了啊还有完没完——！！艹我还手了我真还手了——！！！！〗

〖哦哦哦真开揍了，基拉这次真的好气啊~~〗

〖老大都没敢怎么还手嘛，好心虚啊哈哈哈——〗

海床上撕打得砂尘飞扬，余下其他人鱼都浮在他们上方，聚成一圈欢乐围观。

〖喂喂要不要阻止他们一下，我觉得这一片快要塌了。〗

〖诶——才不要，老大该的，我们多担心啊这次——〗

两只一路滚打过去，海床是塌了一片又一片，大陆架都快被铲平了，海底下大喧闹大干仗，海面上也是波涛汹涌浪潮翻覆。

岸上，罗的手已经收回了身侧，感受着四周次声波扫来扫去产生的颤栗，慢慢握起了拳头。

〖那个人类又是怎么回事！你打算就这么养起来？！〗

〖——总之你别管我啦！！〗

〖我怎么可能不管你！！蠢材！！！〗

〖呜哇这下真狠！〗

〖啊老大开始逃跑了耶今回好早，是不是又做什么亏心事了嘿嘿嘿嘿〗

〖好有趣的样子，跟去看跟去看~~〗

数秒后基德撞出了水面，扑到还站在礁石的罗身上，整个身体都挂了上去，甚至焦急地连尾巴也想缠过去——总之，用‘投怀送抱’这个用词是半点没错的。

由于波浪太过翻涌，本来已经有点担心的罗一头冒水地接住了他，本能反应地就势把他抱起，并因为他不断比手示意和动作过大顺着力道后退了好几步，刚离开了礁石踩到沙滩上面。

汹涌仍未平息的海面上就冒出了那只金发的人鱼，愤怒的蓝眼凶狠狠地瞪过来。

〖尤斯塔斯·基德——！！你给我过来！！！〗

〖有本事你上来！！〗

确认了基拉过不来，暂时松了口气，基德才有空余去捋开挂到自己头发上的藻带和藤壶，尽管皮粗肉厚半点伤没受，却着实被逼得有点狼狈，虽然多半，是因为他确实心虚。

〖我说让你放开那个人类马上回来！听到没有！！！〗

〖我说让你停下让人说句完整话！又听到没有啦！！〗

两只还保持着隔空互怼，基德也没忘记继续拍拍罗让他再后退一点更远离海岸——因为互怼得太繁忙，他也没空向罗解释现在是什么情况，说起来也是解释不了，毕竟他也还没真学会人类的语言。

因而造就的新情况就是，罗观察了一会，得出了一个非常错误的结论。其实就状态来说他一点没观察错，现在就是个海上霸王被追揍得落荒而逃、并且理亏到不敢还手的局面，但猜测方向出现偏差，结果就会非常大误——

所以罗抱着基德就开始往树林那边走去。

嘴仗正打得欢，离远了好一段基德才反应过来。

〖罗？……罗？？〗

基德是真用不惯人类的说话方式，所以忘了切换语言系统。虽然可能他喊了，现在罗也不定会理会他。

直走到之前那林荫停下，罗才把基德放下来，基德金色的眼睛睁得大大的，他完全没懂罗是要干什么，特别是看他放下自己后，就回身再往海岸那边走去——

再回到海岸，就真是只剩罗和金发人鱼形成对歧了。

他们都在相互观察着对方。从罗把基德带离海岸，明摆要把他们隔绝开，基拉的气势就转变为暗沉，冰蓝的眼瞳在金发之下冷冷地瞪视着眼前的人类。

而罗也在打量着他之前就想象过，可能存在的基德的‘伴侣’。金发碧眼，俊秀五官，以及看不全的可能和大海同等蔚蓝的鱼尾——说实话比基德更符合人类对人鱼这个种族的想象。

但再往下看，他的体格就不见得比基德逊色多少，甚至整体危险度有降多少——特别以罗的眼光看来，此刻还很明显地能看出，他正在量度判断着：能否杀掉眼前的人类？并精准地做出了‘能’的结论。

毕竟罗现在可说手无寸铁，而基拉虽说上不来，但是罗知道，有些鱼类是能把骨刺当弩|箭一般射出来射杀对手的——基拉看着就很有这种鱼类的特质。

即使如此罗还是轻松地笑了，同时基拉眼睛更加冰冷，开始把手臂的鳍翼横过来。而在后面的基德也觉得气氛实在不对，怎么都跟敌对似的。

海风中，罗就那么开始了宣战名言。

“我的名字是，特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗……”

“不管他之前是不是你的……”〖喂基拉，你可别……〗

“反正，现在基德是我的了。”说话同时他还邪笑着比了个向下的大拇指，确保这个挑衅可以让全世界人民都能有所共识。

〖噗——咳咳咳咳咳咳咳！！！！！！〗

基拉懵了一下，但回过神来他的全副杀气就戳去岸上那个，爆笑出来然后被空气呛到、笑得一抽一抽的人鱼，恨不得把他就地戳死。  
你·特·么·又·招·惹·了·个·什·么·鬼·！！

罗是听不到他们的声音，但他能看到啊，基拉的反应完全出乎他的意料，他照着他的视线回头，就看到了笑得死命在拍草地的基德，头顶上硕大的问号又增加了一个——

看回这边，基拉就已经愤而离场了，鱼尾恼怒地打出了巨大的水花，一下就没了踪影。  
这么爱玩，我就看你哪天被人类玩死！！

——好了，这下硕大的问号增加了两个。

基拉确实是走了，而且，他还把整个人鱼群都带走了。待到确认了这个事实，罗才回身缓慢地走到树荫那边，无奈地问那只还在身体微颤、好像都要笑出珍珠眼泪来了的人鱼。

“你到底在笑什么啊……”

笑得罗不但一头冒水，现在都有点要恼羞成怒了，心下也有些明悟，方才自己是表错了情还是表错了情还是表错了情……这特么就很尴尬了。

〖一本正经得，都有些可爱了啊你……〗

基德放下那只遮脸的手，脸都已经笑得有点发红。

不过，他是知道的，眼前的人类就是拥有多种面貌。

【“把受伤的人抬过来这边！我是医生！”

海难——就算以人鱼的眼光来看，也是少有严重的了。

巨大的轮船头部翘起，缓慢地下沉倾覆，上面密密麻麻的人群一团乱涌，拉近镜头，这是个灾难片，而拉远镜头，极有可能变成惊悚片——

不远处凸出海平面的一处礁石上，上面挂着一双明显非人的蹼爪，一头蓝紫发色的人鱼正在那伸头探看，下面还有一只像刺鱼属头发倒竖的人鱼在往下发出嘀嗒声。

他们看起来就像个哨兵角色，意味着海平面下，还有着复数的，甚至是一整个群族的人鱼——

海面之下，所有人鱼都静默地簇拥在他们的首领之后。

天灾加人祸，基德倒也没什么欣赏人类的人性之类的兴致，如果不是正好发生在他的海域，他也不会有所关注。只不过，他对上面那个此时不思逃生，还在搏命救援的人类，竟然还有那么点印象。

从这船驶进这片海域就开始了，每一晚，这个人类都从船上丢下一具或数具不等的人类死体，让邻近海域的很多生物都有所异动，基德也是看过的，这个人类杀掉同类抛下尸体时，脸上冷酷得毫无表情。

而现在，杀戮时都不染半点血色的身上，沾满了救助者的血污，还在声嘶力竭地奔走呐喊。

“先把重伤者抬过来！轻伤还能动的人先维持秩序！！”

人类是很复杂的，基德知道，但他不知道，竟然是可以拥有这么完全对立面的复杂。

船只依然在缓缓下沉，能登上的救生工具不多，原本会死在这场灾难的人，肯定可能更多。

基德的群族虽然从没有去猎食过人类，但如果他们有这个意愿，那么这船人一个也跑不了——人鱼要让一艘船消失在茫茫大海可太容易了，都不用提他们的次声波能如何干扰人类所依仗的仪器。

〖基德？〗等待久了，基拉终于询问。

豢养的几条蓝枪鱼在身边围绕着，因海水里渐变浓厚的血腥气而躁动，基德伸手抚了一下最靠近那只的吻突，没有说话。

即使只是聚在那里冷眼旁观，但作为海洋顶级的猎食者，只要存在那里，就足够震慑，警告着其他猎食生物统统退避出这片海域。

这一船人，到底是活下来更多了。

〖……走了。〗

虽然莫名，但族群的成员都对首领命令不问原由地遵从，他们沉默地跟着基德离开了。

那个人类，大概也会活下去吧。

游离中，基德这么想着，并想起那个人对自己额角流血的伤口只是随手擦了擦。

在那时并没有想过会再遇上，但是他记住了那个人类的声音。

而人鱼的记忆力。

一向很好。】

现在，基德也是想不到自己会对罗如此在意。

〖你还真一点都没听懂我在说什么呢……〗

〖不过也没关系。〗

〖……不急。〗

这么说着，他向罗伸出了自己的手。

以为他是想起来，罗便也伸手，这回两只手是握上了。但他没想到，人鱼握住了自己的手后，还就势往下一扯——

罗的眼瞳放大。

看到的是人鱼闭上眼睛后短短的殷红眼睫。

林里传来了拍翅声，似乎有什么鸟类正在起飞。

单纯的唇部接触很快离开了，随后罗看到的是基德含笑的金色眼瞳。

〖我是真的对你很感兴趣……所以，来谈个恋爱吗，先生？〗

罗大致上知道他是在说话，他也依然听不懂基德在说着些什么，但这个时候，说什么都不重要。

他即时抓回了主动权，把基德摁下去，开始了他们的第二个、第三个……无数个，一点都不单纯的吻。

背后的树林间，有泼啦泼啦声响大作，一群白色飞鸟从里面飞出，越过海岸，往宽阔无限的天空展翅高飞。

几十海里之外，万里碧波中一艘飞速疾行的白色快艇，佩金的通信器响了两下。

“……喂，夏其，captain让我们先不要过去哦。”

“吓，为什么……好吧。”反正肯定也没解释。

“谁知道，总之听captain指示就是，喂，贝波，转舵了。”

“aye-aye！”

数百米海面之下，一只体型稍微小点的人鱼在问着领头的金发人鱼。

〖基拉大哥，我们就这么走了好吗，不管老大了？〗

〖我·管·那·个·混·蛋·去·死·！〗

小人鱼瞬间窜到了其他同伙身后，躲着瑟瑟发抖。

族群中体型最大的那只黑发黑尾人鱼拍拍小人鱼后背，毫无畏惧地指出基拉你别回头了你的脸好可怕。

不过也确实体贴地表示了抚慰。

〖其实老大也还很年轻，找点消遣也没什么吧？〗

〖消遣？〗

基拉冷哼，那看起来可不像是消遣。

但同时他也不真的担心。

反正，无论如何，对我们来说，大海才是永恒的归属。

小岛之上，两个相拥的身影，依然在啄吻着对方嘴唇，抵着额头似乎发出了低低的窃笑。

空气里，依稀还有回荡着人鱼的歌声，那恒久传颂而来的歌，以及海妖现今流传出去的，爱之声。

end

完结啦啦啦啦~  
这也真是‘连载’得够久了哈哈哈，真是对不起有在等的人（土下座  
接下来就剩点甜蜜小番外以及……嗯，笔力够的话就开个学步车吧，不一定所以别期待

如果有人觉得这章风格和之前都不一样，那是没错的，因为这章切视角了，之前一直是罗或者说人类的视角，结束时就是人鱼或者说基德的视角了，就是说，如果你觉得有那么点沙雕，那·是·没·错·的。

不知道有没有人发现，这俩因为语言不通，所以拿的剧本其实很有差

罗：  
辣爆了自动送上门的人鱼？——他好甜好想睡但还是算了吧不想搞人|兽——干！人|兽算个P！他就是我的了！——必须得办他！！不办不是人！！！

基德：  
耶发现一个有趣的人类——都到这里了还会遇到你难道这就叫缘分——好会惹麻烦的人类不看好不行但好像也有点好玩——所以来谈个恋爱吗，先生？

这两个剧本，大概也差了两个年龄段吧。  
期待他们能用语言沟通之后，罗医生一脸懵逼的样子：长着这么涩的身体你特么竟然是个纯情款？？？（并不  
hhhhh  
其实这沙雕的苗头在第5章那里就埋下伏笔了，你看那时基德只是在自我介绍，罗却是你的示爱我听不懂啊？？这样……然后这章就进化成，【操心爸爸追揍熊孩子】误会成【抢男人（鱼）修罗场】了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——嗯，沟通有误之过，沟通有误之过~~

总之就这样啦，祝老大生日快乐！！大家新一年里也都快乐！！！


	9. Chapter 9

【罗基AU】海妖之声 番外 童话之后

1.

海岸线上，一栋起在悬崖，或者说挖空了半个山崖嵌入主体的白色别墅。  
罗在环型落地窗的观景台前打着电话，边说边往里面走去。

今日海洋天气非常好，只有微波轻风，环境宜人。海面之下也是平静，感应扫过手掌后发出的滴滴声都十分清晰。  
“请把您的瞳孔靠近仪器。”  
“滴。”  
“请您通过语音识别。”  
一阵人耳听不到的声波扫过。  
“滴。”  
“已通过，欢迎回来。”  
咔咔咔数道闸门打开，露出了直接通往里面的幽深水道，金色鳞尾几次摆动，就失去了踪影。

“对，就照计划进行……”罗斜着肩膀夹着手机，手里翻动着一些纸张，又走到另一边的电脑处理需要的文件。  
他背后走廊中间的水道，缓慢冒出一个火红的脑袋，一路循着声音过来。

“不，别被影响，”别墅里只要不是承重的墙体，都被打通成巨大的中空水墙，和四通八达的水路相接，各个房间里也满是极具观赏感的水池瀑布。  
“这和我们没相干……”罗眼角瞄到一个金红影子在水墙上几次一划而过，巨大迅捷，明显不是那些观景鱼类，但也没停下说话。

“实验室吗？确实，不过……”有谁在发出低低的笑声，在房间四周环绕着。  
一只苍白带蹼的手爪从背后伸过来，揽住了罗的小腿，另一只手从大腿胯部环过，由此缓慢上攀，接连到腹部，胸前，然后身体覆挂在他的肩背之上，嘴唇凑到他耳边。

“别假装没有看到我啊……”他还在低笑着，舌尖拨动罗的两个耳环，去咬中间那点软肉。“这么冷淡的？”  
因为位置正好，手机对面的人也差不多算是平等享受到了罗的半个待遇，低沉磁性的男声带着气音笑意，从耳蜗深处直接电流往下传递震动到尾椎，大半个身体都得麻了。  
让对面的人都不禁爆了下粗，卧槽这声音，自带蛊惑效应啊？！

“……有点私事，处理一下，我马上回来。”罗淡着声说完，他也没管对面反应，直接把手机盖在桌面便是。  
他转过身。“尤斯塔斯当家才是吧……两个星期不见人影，我都以为你死在哪个海沟里了。”  
基德还在满不在乎地笑。  
“南边有个小岛、……”话没能说完，毕竟罗也不真的在意内容。

他直接把基德拉入了热烈无比的亲吻，抱着走了几步压在更方便的边柜墙上，就是更多的啃咬吞噬。  
边柜高度正好，但宽度浅窄，只够堪堪坐在边缘，基德手臂熟练地揽抱着罗的颈背，鱼尾也娴熟的半绕着罗的下身维持平衡。

“哈哈哈，这么想我啊……我也很想你呀~”双唇分开的间隙他笑喘着出声，手指插入罗的黑发之间。  
“对啊……都想到，要把你再锁起来，不能再乱跑的地步了。”罗无所谓地应着，流畅地给他的颈部锁骨再打上几个戳印。  
“淡定，博士，你人设要崩了……”这么笑着，他去啃罗的下颚线条。  
手臂从头颈下滑到肩背，带着的腕轮和金镯发出轻细敲击声，罗稍为分神用眼尾扫到，随手给他这次的新饰品点了个赞。

亲吻的啧声，低沉的喘息，衣衫和皮肉的摩擦，所有响动都诱人遐思，让人脸红耳热尴尬无比。  
还保持着通话状态连线的人觉得自己大概已经被遗忘了，但为着礼貌，还是挣扎着向上司打起了退场报告。

“呃……哦……那个、captain？要不我还是等会再打过来？”  
“captain？你听到我说话吗？总之，我挂了哦？？”  
“……喂？？？”

那边能听到这边声响，这边肯定也能听到那边声音，他们只是不想理会。  
室内光线较为昏暗，摇动的水光映在罗的黑色衬衫背面，成色极美的黄金手镯和被遮去大半的鳞尾相衬生辉。

除去细细的流水响，背景太过寂静，一点声音都被放得无比之大，唇舌交缠的模糊水声，夹杂着喘息的几声低笑，仿佛踩在心脏鼓点上共振，极其撩拨煽情，勾人想象。  
哪怕再坚定性向，貌似都要礼节性石更一石更。

……妈蛋，果然妖孽和妖孽物以类聚，你们玩吧，放过我们凡人！！  
啪，通话断了线。

====

好几个番外的副标题大概都是：《被放闪伤害的人们》hhhhhhh  
可能有6、7个小番外吧，还有就随想随写


	10. 番外 童话之后2-3

2.

“好奇怪啊……”路飞左右转头上看下看，都找不到一个熟悉的人，或者说人。“那些家伙到底哪里去了？”  
“所、以、说！都是特拉仔的房子太大的错啦！”

说是房子，实际上差不多算一整个围起来的别墅建筑群，总占地近十数万平米，跟个现代行宫似的，虽说也不止是居住用途——而路飞在其中一个回型庭院中迷了路，当然，在他自己的想法中，乱跑迷路的是其他所有人。  
肚子已经饿到在持续鸣鼓着，这通常会让路飞更加任意妄为，他随地乱转了一会，盯上了眼前建筑物紧闭的唯一出入口。精钢制造，电锁手锁齐备，厚重难开，不用大字标志都明白表示着：非请，勿进。

于是以下心理活动三连：  
这个门，好像很可疑呢，里面会有很有趣东西的感觉。  
嗯？锁死了？没办法，破坏掉吧。  
预备，1、2、3……

“——喂喂，弄坏了门有人会很啰嗦，建议你不要。”  
顶层露台探出了一个脑袋，阳光从上方棕榈树的叶片透下，路飞不自觉眯了下眼睛，才发现上面露出的也是个差不多同样刺目的红头发。

“啊？你谁啊你？”  
“这句应该是我台词……那家伙不会放人过来这边的，你一路过来都没有看到警告牌？”  
“嗯……好像有又好像没有呢，反正不重要。”  
事实应该有好几个被打飞了的牌子，最后那个好像还用大红字标了好几种语言？大概吧反正路飞也不入心，他脑里就没有被禁止的事项存在。

“哦对了，之前娜美他们有提过的……你就是那个、特拉仔的情人？”路飞盯住那个显眼的红头过了好几遍之前看过的人，终于在记忆角落里揪出了同伴对‘可能会遇到的人’的叮嘱。

“不，比起‘情人’，用你们人类的话说，应该是‘宠物’吧……呵。”上面的人单手撑住了腮边，长得突兀的异色指甲从微笑唇边滑落。  
“而且还是没有出入自由的那种。”他另一只手扬了起来，手腕扣住镣铐拖着锁链——黑色包胶，但声响沉重，意味货真价实，绝非玩具。

“和乔巴、贝波似的？好像不太对……总之比起那种事，你先告诉我那些家伙他们都去哪里了啦，我饿死了！”路飞歪头想了想，决定还是选择更重要的事情来说。  
“……让我惊讶了哦，你小子长着一副好人样，竟然对别人的困境都视而不见的吗？”基德没搞清路飞的思路，不过他试图继续玩下去。

“诶，但你是在开玩笑吧？那种东西，你想挣开不是很快就能挣开的吗？”路飞继续歪了歪头，真的很疑惑。  
“……哈！你这家伙挺有意思的，我喜欢。”这回基德真的笑了，他手指点了点路飞身后，把刚才随意的玩兴丢到天边，开始了真的谈话。“别乱晃了，你的人马上就过来，在这里等着就行。”

“哦！这样啊！但你怎么知道？”  
“我听得到啦。”  
“你耳朵这么好哦。说起来你为什么不去参加烧烤大会？香吉士做的东西都很好吃的！”  
“……我不喜欢不能直接入口的东西。”  
“什么？你怕烫？但是香吉士烧的烧烤不会太烫啊？”不对，应该是可以放凉？路飞正想着，就听到后面真的传来脚步声。

“路飞！你这小子……竟然跑得这么远！”  
“香吉士！我要吃肉！！”  
香吉士都快没气了，只能一拳敲去路飞的头，然后仰头看上面，之前和路飞在对话的人。  
这就是传说中，有副绝赞烟嗓、罗的绯闻男友？  
打量了下香吉士觉得还是挺符合那唯一的‘挺性感’的特征。

“喂，你……”  
“草帽当家的，黑足当家的，我应该说过这边不能过来。”  
刚想开口，罗就从基德后面冒了出来，拿着托盘，大概给带了点什么吃的，他也没想到在这见到这俩——

行动中带着水响，那上面竟然还是无边泳池吗？罗这家伙还是那么会享受。香吉士这么想着，顺嘴开始道歉。  
“抱歉啊，都是为了找这家伙……我们马上就回去前头啦……”

前头还在办着热闹的泳场大食会兼化妆舞会，现在过来的罗头上都还歪歪带着，刚才随手从下属手里拿过的猫耳发夹。  
之前香吉士还觉得这也太敷衍了，但是现在一看，猫耳？  
香吉士转回去再看看那个红头，发间侧立着的，怎么看怎么像是鱼鳍的耳朵。  
……你们会玩。

香吉士一副佩服佩服，溜了溜了的模样，就要扯过路飞一起告辞。  
“——总之，回前面啦回前面吧。罗你也是，别、啊，离开太久啊。”  
“我方才就离开了一会，也不明白明明是商务会谈，你们怎么能给我擅自弄成大食会BBQ，还要加上化装舞会的？！”问过主人家吗你们？？！  
“啊，反正不也变成这样了，事到如今还说什么……说起来，你不一起吗？那边很热闹了，东西也好吃……”香吉士转向问基德。

“他不需要参与这种活动。”  
还没有说完呢，罗就插|进来回话了，语气生硬到甚至懒得掩饰。  
“难道不是你不想要。”  
然后闲闲地跟话的人就被瞪了。

那个红头发在罗咬牙转头瞪他时还在低低窃笑，极其顺手地搂过罗的脖子，亲上了他的耳根。也不知是不是有同时在说什么比现在姿态更腻乎乎的说话，总之罗冷硬的姿态肉眼可见地就化了，嗯，化得比香吉士丢进滚烫煎锅的黄油还快。

本来还有在想罗这家伙还是那么正经八百，一开始还连下属都不想和他们有过多交际呢……之类的，结果后面这什么鬼？！  
香吉士可不是路飞，他是个能正确解读氛围的正常人，所以他现在觉得自己正沦为情侣耍花枪道具的感觉无比强烈。  
吐出口烟，他脸上虽然没有笑嘻嘻，但心里依然mmp一一md我竟然被人给闪了，都是绿藻头没跟过来的错！

他一把扯过路飞。“走啦，路飞。”  
“诶，但是……”路飞竟然还有那么点不情愿。  
“拜拜，小鬼。”基德在上面无所谓地摇摇手掌。  
“哦！再见了，锯齿仔！”

路飞笑得有多灿烂，香吉士扯着他走得就有多快。  
“路、飞！之前我们说什么了！”故意讨人嫌的事情不要做！  
“但我觉得之后还会见到他耶，会很有缘分的感觉！”  
“……你啊，至少离远点再说，就不能看下气氛！”  
…………  
……

剩下后面两个人，基德转了转手腕。  
‘又好几周死哪里去了，给我好好学学作为宠物的自我修养！！’——这样被铐上的手铐依然在那里，他就这么看着它开始发表评论。  
“在这方面上，我真觉得你可以不用那么言出必行……虽然可能惹人惊诧，但我其实对这种play并不太有兴趣……”

罗干脆地无视了他的怨言，直接叉起托盘上的水果怼了一片给他。  
但这样是堵不住基德的嘴的，他咀嚼着嘟囔着依然能说话。

“那是你的朋友吧，我又不会真的对他们干什么，用得着隔离得这么死吗？”  
“一个不留神就给我勾搭上草帽当家的家伙还说什么。”  
明明是很正常的交谈对话你说什么呢，这样你自己又怎么算啊。而且作为男友却一个自己朋友也都不给介绍，见着面了都还要拦住交际，知道一般人会得出啥结论吗？  
“……我说啊，你这种，要给发到网上，就是‘还留着过年？’男友款的。”

不回话你就越说越嗨了是吧，罗摔了叉子。而且他们不是朋友，只是交易对象！  
“我早就，说过了——看来是时间经过太久，你都忘了是吗，那我就再说一次。”他手掌抓住基德后颈，不容退避地，眼神极具压力地逼视。

“不准、和任何人见面。  
不准、和任何人交谈。  
不准、和任何人接触。  
——听明白了吗？！”

“真是可怕的脸……我是不是真要叫刚才的‘好心人’回来搭救一下，这是要惩罚了吗？ご主人、様？”  
顿了一下，红发人鱼双肘便往后搭在泳池的露台边界，嘴角露出玩味的坏笑，话回得依然煽风点火，不知死活至极。

……自从学会上网，这货玩梗的功力真可谓一日千里。

罗用眼尾视线和右手手指确认镣铐仍然铐得好好的完整正常，以及包胶完美没有给他皮肤造成任何摩擦破损——左手捧着他脸，吻上去之前还是说了。

“……你现在话太多了，闭嘴。”

3.

之后基德还是去网上发了贴。  
【家里一来人男友就总把我锁到楼上，怎么说他好？在线等，不急。】  
楼下一溜的“报|警了”。

====

ご主人様：罗马音go shujin sama  
日语对于‘主人’的尊称，通常见于女仆使用。同时，也有‘老公大人’的意思，用法稍有不对，但文里只是在随意玩双关梗所以无所谓，我就是想看基德这么喊而已（他们日常用语应该是英语）。


	11. 番外4-5

4.

天已经很晚了。  
二楼的房间亮着昏黄的灯。

罗还在电脑前干自己的事，正端起杯子想喝口水，不小心手一滑点开了个屏幕角落很不起眼的图标。  
窗口弹开时罗一时还没有反应过来那是什么。

这房间的电脑平时没放什么重要东西，所以他也会让基德用来玩，但他之前都没怎么关注过基德捣鼓过些什么东西，毕竟那是条潮鱼，可喜欢流行了，罗懒得管他短期内到底热衷着什么，毕竟喜新厌旧是常事……但既然都点开了，他也就看了下是什么。

？？？性感海妖，在线K歌？？？

罗真不知道基德都还有个歌手号。  
那些听歌的人知道他听的是真正的人鱼之歌吗？

这么想着继续看下来，基德这号风格极其高冷玩家，每回就只发了歌就走，不营销不互动不广告不联谊，甚至不留任何联系方式，只偶尔在评论区挑个推荐的歌翻唱，就算翻牌子了。

罗：……多半就是因为指甲太长嫌弃打字麻烦，又不爱用语音输入。

账号头像就是一张在浴室里拍的照片，镜子里映出的下巴到颈子锁骨的一段，涂完艳红的唇瓣后用口红在镜面上画了个E.K。

罗：……MD还以为在看其他网站……

虽然作风过于独行独立在网络大潮中不会有太大水花，但只要真有着质量依然是可以冒头。  
基德这号看着也有一段时间了，海妖那嗓子哪有得挑的，虽然他多数偏好金属摇滚，偶尔还青眯冷门到不行的小众歌曲，但还是聚集了一堆就爱好这款的迷弟迷妹，评论区里一堆风格各异但基本是哭着喊着求翻牌的死忠粉，以及最理所当然的，听着听着就表示GC了的群众们。

罗看着那些群魔乱舞就开始青筋冒起，更别说更多去污粉都去不掉的，谁叫基德整个就是瑟气的代名词，嗓音自然也逃不过。虽然肯定那家伙基本就不会去看回复，网络评论最多也只是口个嗨，但他还是看着看着就怒从心头起，恶往胆边生。

数秒后。

楼下起居室柔软的沙发里。

正极速按着游戏手柄，激情开黑到一半的基德：？？？我网呢？？？

罗从楼上怒吼：你一条鱼要什么网！！！！####

5.

基德一手撑着池边上来，然后爬上最近极爱的磁悬浮圆盘，他专属的座椅——或者说坐骑？反正拖着尾巴坐上去，他就能校正方向，不用非得经由水道也能去很多想去的地方了。  
然后一个圆盘给开出了个飙车党的架势，一路滴着水也没去管，反正有清扫机器人，有时被跟着清理跟到烦了的基德还会一尾巴给它们甩到角落去打转。

其实就是去拿个快递，刚才有提示音说他网购的东西到了。  
中途飙得太快，角度一时没控制好，基德还撞到了池边安装的超大型背投显示屏，相较起来脆弱得不行的屏幕即时破了，漏出了可怜的电板线路，这好像都是他报废的第三个了。但反正最近被禁了网无法打游戏，他也就懒得理，总之，先拉起布幕遮起来……

去偏厅水道很方便，基德就顶着快递箱子直接游了过去。  
罗坐在吧台那里一边翻看着什么一边吃着东西，基德爬上他旁边的转椅，锋利的爪甲直接几下划开了包装，开箱试他的口红新色号。  
试完薄涂后，再试厚涂，在镜子左右看了看觉得显色度挺不错的。

抓起隔壁罗的手用唇给他盖了个章。然后对着浅褐皮肤上完整又铺满颜色的口红印皱眉，觉得这脱色度就不太满意，一边这么想着一边又向上再印了个。  
罗也随他弄，继续边吃边看东西，基德继续往他颈子上，脸颊边都留了几个口红印，再照照镜子，觉得自己唇上的色泽也还算饱满，感觉还行，罗就随手拿起自己吃着的寿司递到了他嘴边。

人鱼一般不吃死肉，哪怕这寿司上的生鱼片看着还很新鲜，基德也是有点想皱眉，但他还是热爱尝试新事物的，很多时都不会拒绝罗的投喂，这时也就张嘴一口吞入。  
才嚼两下，整个脸色就立时变了，捂住嘴巴急急忙忙扎回水里。

罗倚着吧台恶质地笑着。手指把另一个芥末寿司拨到了一边。  
过了一会，脸都红了愤怒地再次扑上水的人鱼，把他也一起扑下了水里，罗依然还在好整以暇地笑着迎接。


	12. 6

养鱼千万日，吃鱼要时时。活鱼三吃、十吃、十八吃。暴走鱼鱼🐠🐠，活力飙车🚄🚄。  
养鱼千万日，吃鱼要时时。活鱼三吃、十吃、十八吃。暴走鱼鱼🐠🐠，活力飙车🚄🚄。  
养鱼千万日，吃鱼要时时。活鱼三吃、十吃、十八吃。暴走鱼鱼🐠🐠，活力飙车🚄🚄。

6.

突然入水这事罗已经很习惯了，完全不会呛到，他还有闲心揽住基德脖子，把自己嘴唇咬上去，无论怎样，亲两下也就没事了。  
人鱼是只好哄的人鱼，通常亲亲抱抱举高高都是管用的。

握着他肩膀的手爪不知不觉就变成抱住他肩背，他们也浮上了水面，罗的衣服都湿贴到身上，水珠从头发滚落，交杂汇聚到基德深陷的锁骨处，再从中央圆滑胸肌的凹线继续滑下。双唇分开后罗眼神深暗地舔着基德的下唇，一手按着那手感丰润柔滑的胸乳缓慢揉搓，一边把他稳稳的往池边推去。

继续的意味已经很明显了，基德有一个瞬间露出些迟疑的不情愿，但到底还是没有拒绝，顺从地就着罗的力道靠到了水池边上。  
再次接吻时肉欲的咬噬感就重多了，基德偏了偏脸让罗顺着他脖子一路啃下去，闭了眼睛的表情竟然有点隐忍感。

其实他们不一定非要肛交。

罗轻咬着他的下巴这么想，同时手指沿着咸暖湿热的柔软肌肤向下，探到下腹那片已经熟知位置的鳞片，因为调弄起来反应那处鳞片已有些微张，露出生殖裂的开口，基德的性器从中探出了少许头部。

人鱼的性器平时都是收在体内的，遮藏在鳞片之下，虽然柱体器官和人类可说别无二致，却多出了能缩回体内的生殖袋构造，性器探出或者未探出时的生殖袋都是可以进入的，基本上一个位置就兼具了能够‘互撸’和‘插入’。

之前罗其实也试过人鱼的方式，还是坐着游艇到外海特意去体验。

基德望着他停稳船只，便从水面沉了下去，他就站在甲板上脱得只剩一条短小的黑色紧身泳裤，戴好潜望镜跟着下水。没戴氧气罩。

哪怕盛夏阳光晒暖了上层海水，潜深了海里依然是又暗又冷，充满着人们对未知的诡秘恐怖，同时又有无法想象形容的瑰丽。

基德在离他远一点的地方环绕着他游动，身形时远时近，时隐时现，大致上照着8字环形地围绕着，随着他越潜越深而渐渐缩小距离，在他身侧划出各式优雅漂亮的水纹。  
罗觉得基德在太阳底下海岸之上的模样已够完美了，现在还是要修正一下印象，人鱼，还是在海里游动的时候最美。

上层的日照和海水的光影斑斓着透射下来，红发人鱼游动展现着自己柔韧矫健的身躯和闪耀光亮的鳞片，应和着光影和环境还有着绚丽幻彩的金红变色，被暗沉的下层海水衬映得加倍熠熠生辉，繁华炫目。  
流畅的摆动和腾挪翻转，缓慢靠近的人鱼肌肤皎洁莹润生光，艳红的发间正好让他手指插入其中，捧住后脑深深亲吻。

海洋生物的前戏一般可以很长，人鱼双臂紧抱在罗的背部，拥着他翻转盘旋，顺着流水浮游飘动，没有一刻停止两人唇舌间的交缠，以及字面意义上的，生命的供养。

身体厮磨紧贴着，罗稍微腾出手把自己泳裤向下拉脱，把硬得发痛的阴茎从中解放出来，基德引导着他的贴往自己的位置，尾巴也轻轻地缠绕上他的一边小腿。  
人鱼的手指估计是做不了这么的细致工作，在罗的手溜进他们贴合的下腹部时，基德张开眼看过来的眼神有些不甚惊奇的讶异。

生殖裂那处的鳞片已经完全张开，罗从他探出的性器头部旁边滑过，手指伸进了内部，内里的肉壁柔滑而暖热，延展性极好。  
基德的性器尚未完全勃起伸出，罗想插入有些困难，但使些力也强行顶了进去，湿滑软嫩的肉壁温顺地包裹住他，挤压着，含吮着，完全接纳地让他进入到底。态度柔软而驯服，甚至放任又鼓励。

一时忍不住用脚别着他的尾巴就用力往前戳刺，腰杆猛挺，动作起来甚至有些粗鲁，在有些紧窄的内袋里开始激烈的抽插顶撞，基德却也并没有露出什么痛苦的神色，他的性器甚至在罗近乎野蛮的蹭擦刺激中完全勃起，伸出体外，更方便了被彻底地捅插贯穿。

短暂的失控没有维持过久，罗找回余力就恢复了缓慢缠绵的节奏，灵活的手指收拢在基德性器的头部，温柔细腻地施与爱抚，带来他喉部的滑动，甜蜜轻颤的咕哝。  
余下一切都不须理会，只专注自身和对方的感受之上，在再无他物的空间飘荡着，只有紧拥相连的温暖躯体唯一实际存在，近似太空中飘浮的去重力感，在无定向无支点的沉浮中罗甚至都不用再使力自己动。

基德柔韧有力的腰身起伏拱蜷着，紧致湿滑的温热肉壁自如地吞吸着罗的阴茎，硬挺的分身头部蹭在罗的腹肌之上，冰凉的海水从皮肤表面流过，炽热的内里紧紧缠裹咬合，他的光源暖热，他的呼息色彩，他的海中烈焰。

在基德体内喷发出来时，罗几乎错觉自己灵魂也随之溅碎成斋粉，而所有屑末又在他双臂怀中再次积聚成完整的个体，汇合成全新的躯壳，在这一刻再无其他所有，只以着情人的身份，凝视他此时从容沉静的面容。

这体验真的非常棒，可说没有丁点儿不美好的地方，不但猎奇爱好者可能很爱，那种尤为难得的灵肉结合感受更是动人心扉，但罗依然最喜欢——这样。

把基德顶在池子边上，然后操进他的屁股里去。

耗费体力又缺乏新奇，姿势局限又缺少变换，这鱼屁股说实话还有点儿过紧，肉体快感可说是比不上前者的，但随之相比的是更加成倍增长的心理快感。

第一次这样做时罗缺少经验，是把基德抱到了自己那张宽大的水床上做的。结果在冰冷不适的空气里被固定折叠起身体的人鱼，慌乱无措地一爪就毁了那张大床，最后他们还是在地上做完的，虽说这体验也不是不好……但之后罗都把地点换成水池边上了，说到底他还是挺宠人鱼的不是么？

之后让基德趴在池子边上的尝试也不是很好，因为被艹到失神混乱状态的人鱼会不辨方向地往前爬，一条鱼往岸上逃跑真是……不知怎么说他好，还把地面抓得一道道的爪痕好像自己怎么欺负了他似的。

后来罗就都采取面对面姿势，把基德尾巴扛起来，用力压往他上身，牢牢地把他钉住在池边了，这样就是，完全的——无处可逃。  
哦当然，罗至少是确定了基德不是真厌恶这个的，他反应那么大，多半是因为不习惯这种模式，被彻底禁锢在一个狭小空间，纯粹地承受着侵入。而且估计没有开发过这一边玩法，身体敏感得也有些过度。

即使用手指在尾椎的入口开拓过好一会，那处依然狭窄得罗插入时都被夹得有些疼痛，紧紧咬住几乎不让他动的架势，必须硬是忍住了推挤开紧裹缠压过来的穴肉，狠下心捅撞开来那些嫩滑湿热的肌理，强行抽插一会儿就好，通道里便会自行分泌出不再干涩的水液出来。

“……唔……呜……”

基德的手爪虚扶着罗的手臂，一副极力忍耐的样子，维持在一个硬直的，不知是支撑着自己还是把罗往外推的姿势。罗舔啃着他的锁骨，缓慢地挺动腰杆，想起了岸上还有个福利，是声音。

能听到的声音非常性感，而不能听到的声音，也十分的——煽情。  
罗挺腰一下猛顶，不同之前只在入口浅浅的戳插，这回是整根捅干到底，胯部重重撞到人鱼的臀尾。  
这一下顶太狠，基德被撞得一下后仰头，眼睛睁得大大的，张着嘴僵在了那里，极有可能惊叫出了次声波。

——也不知会不会叫得他海里的部属都听得见？

……嗯，这个想法太恶劣了。哪怕只剩芝麻粒大小罗的良心也依然有隐痛，立时忏悔了一秒钟。

之前教一句亲一下，一点点地教会人鱼说话的时间很温馨愉快，教着教着然后下接儿童不宜的玩闹嬉戏也很欢乐有趣，但是都比不上这时无与伦比的快感成就。  
费尽唇舌教会了伶牙俐齿，就为了这时再把他操到失声，就算是罗也不得不感叹一下，男人的劣根性啊。

下身动作变得猛烈，罗也放开了揉捏狠掐到乳肉都从手指间溢出的丰润胸乳，双手把住那紧窄劲腰，固定他到毫无挣扎余地，更用力地顶向深处，并低头一口咬住眼前湿湿挺立已被蹂躏得殷红肿胀的乳尖。

换作寻常罗用的力道大概是能把皮肉都咬下，到基德身上却只会在乳晕边缘留下一整圈色情无比的艳丽咬痕，人鱼的身体强度就是比人类优越许多，就算罗此时是更基于渴求生吞活剥的爱欲而非征服感占主导的嗜虐欲，也无论是含咬吸吮还是紧抓揉握，都无须太注重留手，只管去放纵沉沦。

剧烈的抽插里基德的双手不自觉往后撑，想要脱离出来的姿态，却在被固定腰部姿势中把自己更往前送出，迎接更深的侵入进犯，敏感的内壁被反复蹭擦捅撞，甜蜜裹缠把自身分离的利刃，越发迷茫的金眸润湿，水分凝聚着，几乎就要滚落下来。

在岸上更是明显，逐渐沾染樱色、薄汗吸附的粉白皮肤，柔滑而软润的肌理，艰难喘息着、殷艳红肿的薄唇都无比吸引人目光，有眼睛的都能看得出这鱼已经快要在岸上溺水了，可这些最终引来的却不是怜悯对待，罗不住一路吻咬着啃噬上去，手指伸进去压着那微颤的红舌，对上方的唇舌也进行了同等的侵犯。

咔巴一声沉闷的声音在旁响起，罗舔着人鱼轻颤着维持开启的犬齿尖牙，只给了随意的眼神，毕竟多半，就是池边哪块砖石被人鱼的手劲给掰断了。

说实话，罗是半点不会在乎为拥抱占有这凶兽而付出血的代价，或者符合实际还会附送几根骨头。但基德就是宁可手爪往后，抠出一堆砖块碎石都不愿往他身上放一根指头，零零碎碎的砖石飘落到池底，罗的身上却不会留下任何一丝细小的抓痕，甚至咬痕。

因为无法合起牙关，只能张着嘴任由亲吻，基德的喘息加倍支离玻碎，罗怜爱地亲吻着他，舌头亲昵热切地缠卷，勾动他的一同起舞，实施着彻底的负距离，但唇舌里柔软的抚慰，不妨碍他腰杆野蛮的持续顶撞。

不如说嘴巴亲吻得多温柔缠绵，下身就挺干得多凶狠蛮横，池里水花被拍荡得澎湃，清凉的水珠不停溅到他们炽热的身上，脸上，却只让此时情焰更为汹涌。

激烈的碾磨碰撞，即使张开状态人鱼臀尾的鳞片也不比下腹的软鳞平滑，依然会在罗的大腿和胯部上造成少许刮擦，再重一些或者就成擦伤，但罗只是全然不去理会，或者因着这细微刺激反而更惹激情，只有在无限接近顶点的此刻，他才完全感受到极致的纵容和绝对的被爱——

到达顶峰的瞬间，罗也放开了捏握着基德性器的手指，让他们能同时达成高潮。

喘息着平定了一下，然后爬上岸才放开手，基德顺着他上水的动作滑落到地面，真正像条搁浅在陆地上的鱼，虚软地喘着气。

侧躺的姿势能看到他下腹垂软的性器未能收回体内，还在颤抖地吐出残精，后穴被捅开成水光润泽媚红肿胀的一圈，一时之间都无法合拢，仍在流淌溢出着罗射进去的白浊，甚至沾染到了张开的漂亮鳞片之上。  
红肿的嘴角破损，粉白的皮肤上也被留下众多的痕迹，眼睛凝固基本是失神的状态，泪水依然是流下来了，无意义地滑落了满面。

完全是被艹翻了，快要晕厥过去，陷入无意识状态的样子——

这个状态不会维持太久，不多时他恢复过来就会觉得被罗看笑话了，气呼呼地潜回池底自己的‘巢’里——基德也脱不开人鱼的天性，会在一个个常驻的地方装饰摆满不知从哪里收集来的闪闪发亮黄金珠宝饰品器皿好看的珊瑚贝壳金属矿石武器骨头等等等等，还有一些罗送的东西也会在那里。  
总之摆出一副‘自闭中，莫挨老子’的架势。

但是自闭状态也不会坚持多久，很快他就会觉得其实自己也不占理，但是又气罗也太过得寸进尺，最后到底还是算了算了本大爷大人有大量地，浮上水，继续挨过来……反正能让罗毫无后果担忧地，回回都把他艹成现在这副瘫软样子，然后心满意足地仔细欣赏。

——真是可爱至极，又可怜至极。

罗一路从他下巴舔上去，无限爱怜地把那些生理性溢出的泪珠全部卷进嘴里。


End file.
